A New Assassin's Creed
by hotmustang1
Summary: What happens to Christine Marlow, when strange occurrences keep happening to her? Why is the Assassin's Creed world mingling with hers? Altair x OC, Ezio x OC, Desmond x OC, Ezio x Desmond.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Altair, Ezio, or any other Assassin's Creed character. I just own my OCs.**

Friday nights, everyone was out partying and getting wasted. Well almost everyone, 20 year-old Christine Marlow was stuck at home because almost all her friends were old enough to drink. Her best friend, Karoline Jonus, was old enough to drink but stayed by her friend's side anyway. To pass the time the girls did what every girl does on a friday night alone, play Assassin's Creed. This friday night they were close to beating the game for the umpteenth time.

"Lookout behind you! The guards are catching up!" screamed Karoline.

"I know, give me a second." Christine replied. She maneuvered the controller of her X-Box 360 so Altair ran down an alley way and up a very convenient ladder. She then moved Altair into a roof canopy to hide. Seconds later the guards ran by but could not find him, soon giving up their search. "See I can get rid of them, just as if Altair would do himself," Christine stated proudly.

"Yeah, yeah I can still kick your ass though," stated Karoline. Both girls then burst out laughing. "Wouldn't it be great to be an assassin like Altair or Ezio . . . oh or Desmond?"asked Karoline.

"Yeah it would, who wouldn't want to meet the sexy trio?" Christine said suggestively.

"Oh if I could get just one of them I would . . ." the sound of Karoline's voice faded as Christine focused back onto the game. The scene of the game seemed off, then she noticed it, Altair was facing the screen and she could almost see his face. Checking to see if it was a glitch she tried moving Altair, he wouldn't budge. The only thing that happened was he stepped closer to the screen and smirked? Christine jumped away from the screen and started to point.

"K-Karoline, A-A-Altair just smirked at m-m-me!" Christine stuttered. Karoline turned towards her mid sentence and gave her a confused look.

"Smirked?, Christine it's just a game I'm sure you're just imagining it." She turned towards the screen, " see it looks fine." Christine's chocolate brown eyes looked back at the screen hesitantly, and saw Altair standing normally with his back to them. Christine rubbed her eyes and looked back to see the same thing.

"Yeah, I must have just imagined it." Christine sighed "Do you want to play the second one now?" asked Christine.

"I will, I think you need a break," Karoline replied. "How about you go and get a drink to wake yourself up, it's only . . . seven o' clock." Christine agreed and went downstairs to make a milkshake, one of her favorite sugary drinks. As she retrieved her blender, she caught something move out of the corner of her eye. She spun around and surveyed her surroundings, six years of martial arts training ran through her mind ready to be put to use.

"Hello, who's there?" she asked, '_yeah__like__that__'__s__going__to__work,__I__broke__into__your__house__and__I__'__m__gonna__answer__you__so__you__know__where__I__am_' she scolded herself for asking the stupid question. She took one more look around and then headed back into the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen standing right there was Altair himself. She stood there stone still, holding her breath. He wasn't moving or even looking at her. She started to back away when he suddenly turned towards her and lunged. She could see him release his hidden blade, feel his deadly aura, see the killing instinct in his eyes, she was backed against the wall and all she could do in this moment was scream. Christine screamed as loud as she could, not daring close her eyes. If she was going to be killed by the assassin she would look him in the eyes as he did so. As the blade went towards her neck, he suddenly disappeared. This kind of disappearing wasn't the one where he would run in hide, no he just flat out evaporated. Christine took a deep very needed breath, she slid down the wall and tried to make some sense of what just happened.

"Christine! Are you okay? I heard you scream, you never scream like that!" Karoline ran down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen and spotted Christine on the floor her dark brown hair in her face while clutching the blender for dear life. "Christine what happened?" Karoline said sternly. Christine looked up at Karoline stunned. Karoline saw her faced and slowly embraced her .Christine couldn't think, she followed her instincts, she choked up and burst into tears.

"K-K-Karo-oline, I-I-I, H-He, It w-w-was h-hor-rrible," Christine sobbed out into Karoline's dirty blond hair. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Karoline was patient and waited for her to calm down enough to speak clearly. A good ten minutes later, Christine was breathing normally and was sipping her extra chocolatey milkshake.

"Do you want to tell me happened now?" Karoline asked. Christine looked up and nodded.

"I came downstairs to make a milkshake, I went to go get the blender out of the closet in the hallway and I heard a noise. I checked around but didn't find anyone or anything. I walked back into the kitchen and . . ." Christine paused, debating on if she should tell Karoline. " Altair was standing in my kitchen, it didn't look like h-he saw me until I-I backed up. He turned towards me and lunged! Karoline he was going to kill me! B-but as soon as the blade was about to strike he like. . . went poof." Christine looked up at her friend, ready to be called a liar or crazy. But Karoline looked deep in thought. The longer it was silent, the more Christine regretted telling her.

"I believe you," Christine looked up in surprise "It may sound a little far fetched but your my friend so I believe you" Karoline smiled at Christine. "To make you feel better I'll stay the night and tomorrow I'll bring you somewhere fun, sound good?" Christine nodded. To finish up they're bizarre night, they played Assassin's Creed 2 until they could barely stay awake. Both girls turned in for the night, hoping for a better day tomorrow. Sadly for Christine, tonight was just the beginning of her adventure.

Please read and review :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Altair:** I went poof?

**Me:** Yes what's wrong with going poof?

**Altair:**I am an assassin, assassins do not just go poof!

**Me:** Well now you do so deal with it

**Altair:** *huff* hotmustang1 does not own anything to do with Assassin's Creed, it all belongs to Ubisoft

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Christine woke up to something swishing all over her face. _What__is__that,__I__just__want__to__sleep_, Christine thought. The swishing suddenly stopped, but only to be replaced by something swatting at her nose. Sighing, Christine cracked open her eyes to see her cat sitting on her under-developed chest. "Good morning to you too Holly. I take it that your hungry?" she asked her feline friend. The cat meowed in response an began to rub on Christine's face. "Okay ,okay I'm up", she groaned as she sat up in her queen-sized trying to open her sleep-crusted eyes she swung her feet off the bed and scooped up her now purring cat. Trudging down the hall to the top of the stairs, she sat on the mahogany banister. Giving a little push with her foot, she slid down to her destination. Padding across the cold tiled floor, she dug around for the cat food in her pantry closet. Squirming in protest, Holly wiggled free and began rubbing on Christine's ankles. Finding the can she tossed it onto the adjacent counter. Watching her cat take a running start, Holly leapt up onto the counter and began hitting the can towards the electric can opener. Christine huffed and made quick work of opening and dumping the can's gooey contents into her cat's dish. Eyeing her cat slowly Christine began cleaning up the mess. "If you keep eating like that, you're going to get fatter."

"I'm offended" Karoline said with a mock expression of hurt on her face. Christine whirled around.

"Jeez Karoline don't do that! I forgot you slept over last night," Christine said while calming her racing heart. Karoline walked over to the freezer and grabbed the box of waffles.

"I did say we were going to have a fun day today, didn't I?" Karoline said while stuffing four waffles into the toaster. Christine walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two plates. "While I make a surprise for breakfast, why don't you go shower and put on some comfortable clothes. You look like shit." With that said, Karoline went rummaging through the refrigerator. Christine nodded and climbed back up the stairs to her room. Opening the closet door's of her room, she sifted through until she found her black fitted long sleeve shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, and her favorite sweatshirt. Gazing at the outfit of choice, she scoffed at the similarities it had to the modern assassin, Desmond Miles. Shaking her head she walked to the bathroom down the hall. Flicking on the lights and the fan as she walked in. Turning on and adjusting the shower she waited for it to warm up. When she was satisfied, she undressed and stepped into the almost scalding hot water. Enjoying the sensation of the water running down her spine, she cracked open her shampoo and got to washing away her worries. Five minutes into her heat therapy, she got the unnerving feeling that she was being watched. Peeking from behind the curtain, she surveyed her bathroom. Everything seemed in order, so she closed the curtain again and continued her stress reliever. Satisfied with her hair, she moved on to her body. Grabbing her shower scrunchy and dispensing her soap onto it. Lathering up the generous amount of vanilla scented body wash, she started scrubbing at her neck and then worked her way down.

"Hahahaha," Christine jumped as she heard the faint chuckle of amusement. Checking outside the shower once more, she could not find the source of the noise. Getting rather paranoid, she quickly rinsed off and turned the shower off. Stepping out of the shower onto her plush shower rug, she grabbed her prized towel. Wrapping herself in the large soft material, she dried off her legs and walked over to her bathroom mirror. Digging through the top drawer she picked out a comb and a mini washcloth to wipe the mirror. After wiping the mirror enough to see her reflection, she began to comb through her knotted hair. As she looked into the mirror she saw what Karoline meant . . . she did look like shit! Her eyes were blood shot and puffy from yesterdays episode. Looking away from her repulsive state, she started to comb her dripping hair again. That is until she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Turning her head quickly, she caught a glimpse of a face. It had bronzed skin, showing that the person was outside a considerable amount. It had a strong, square jaw allowing Christine to figure out it was a man's face. His chocolate brown eyes showed amusement, and his chestnut hair flowing around his face giving him an air of youthfulness. Stepping back from the mirror, she thought through the features she saw. Coming to the conclusion that there was no way in HELL, that she saw Ezio Auditore's face in her mirror. Combing through her hair as fast as she could, Christine ran back down the hall to her room and locked her door. Sliding down the door she went into fatal position and took deep breaths.

"It's okay Christine, it was just a figment of your imagination like last night. Why would you see two of the sexy assassin trio in your house? You're not even interesting, you're a short 20 year-old women who lives alone with her cat. That definitely sounds out of the ordinary, and assassin attracting!" Christine berated herself. Taking one last deep breath she stood and began to get dressed. Pulling up the snug pair of jeans, and pulling down the tight-fitting shirt. After getting her prized sweatshirt on, she pulled up her hood to shield her face. Many people don't understand that hoods are amazing! They protect you from minor weather conditions, hide your face from unwanted attention, AND provide security comfort for people like herself. Checking herself one last time before heading down stairs, she did a once over of herself on her bedroom mirror. Approving her choice, she quickly unlocked the door, ran down the hall, and slid down her stair's banister once more to enter the delicious smelling kitchen.

"About time! I thought you fell and knocked yourself unconscious in the shower." Karoline said sternly as she set the table. Christine walked over to the counter to pick up one of the plates, when she was slapped over the back of her hand with a fork.

"Ow! What was that for?" Christine yelped.

"You just sit your skinny ass down at the table, and let me do the work!" laughed Karoline. Complying with her friend's order, Christine sat down at one end of the table, and awaited her surprise. "Okay close your eyes, and no peeking." giggled Karoline. The thud of the plate being placed in front of her, made her even more excited. "Okay, open your eyes" Christine opened her eyes and looked down,which led to her gaping down at the pile of food on her plate. The dinner sized plate had on it two waffles with fresh cut strawberries drowned in maple syrup, three pieces of bacon, an over easy egg, and a pile of home fries.

"I think you went a little over board on breakfast today Kay," Christine said while trying to figure out where to start her feast.

"Do you really think so? I just couldn't decide between them, so I made them all!" said her friend gleefully.

"Well we might as well start now, that is if we want to do anything today," noted Christine. With a silent nod of agreement, both friends began to devour their food. After both of them cleaned their plates, they headed to the car for Karoline's planned day of excitement. All worries of assassin apparitions disappearing from Christine's mind as the day finally started.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the late update, I had a bit of writer's block all week. My friend Talila Jones helped me out though. To make it up to you guys I made this chapter longer, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft does. And Canobie Lake Park isn't mine either. It does actually exist though.**

As soon as Christine got into the car, Karoline reached into her pocket and pulled out a blindfold. "I don't want you peeking either"

"Wow! You're really serious about this day of fun aren't you?"

"Yes I am, so sit there quietly while I drive. And no questions either." Complying with Karoline's wishes, Christine settled down into her chair. Taking the time to sort through her thoughts. She had a feeling that she was in for a long ride. No sooner had she thought this she fell into a deep sleep. No better way to sort out your thoughts, than through your unconscious.

Opening her eyes in her own personal world, she looked around. In front of her was the same doors she had the choice to go through. Starting on the far right was a light oak door that had her most cherished and valued memories. The door always brought a sense of security and pure joy to her mind. It was a good feeling to remember for the rough patches in life. The door next to it was the complete opposite, it was an dark, worn looking mahogany. Dread crawled up her spine as she approached this door. Running her fingers over the cracks in the wood, she could faintly hear children's screams and sobbing. Quickly pulling her hand away, she turned to the last door. She never knew what was in this door, in fact, Christine didn't even know this door existed till a few months back. It just suddenly appeared while Christine was coming out of the dark wooded door. Her curiosity spiked every time, she came near it. However, when ever she tried to go into it, a feel of rejection passed through her. As if it wasn't the right time to enter. Sighing as she looked once more at the doors, she decided to head to the oak door. As her hand rested on the gold-plated door knob, the whole room began to shake. Jumping slightly, it took her a minute to figure out what was wrong. "Christine were almost there. Come on wake up!" Her friends voice echoed in the room. Christine glanced at the mystery door one last time before closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw blackness. Panicking she flailed around until she was suddenly pushed into a hard wall.

"Ow! What the hell!" Christine cussed.

"Calm down! You're still in my car, and you have a blindfold on. You fell asleep, so I didn't want to wake you. We're almost at the surprise so just bare with the blindfold for a couple more minutes." Karoline explained. True to her word, a few minutes later the car began to slow down to a stop. Taking the keys out of the ignition, Karoline turned toward her blindfolded friend, "Now, I'm going to guide you somewhere. No peeking, so you're going to have to trust me. Do you think you can do that?" A little shocked at Karoline's words Christine turned to the sound of her voice.

"Karoline your my best friend, how could I not trust you?" Christine said a little hurt.

"I just had to make sure, you're more paranoid than usual," laughed Karoline. Joining in with the light laughter, Christine felt her mood brighten. She felt the car shift as Karoline got out of the car, and the slamming of the door soon after. A few seconds later she heard her door open and Karoline's hand gently guiding her out of the car. Watching her head, Christine ducked out and soon stood next to her friend. Both taking time to stretch their unused muscles, Karoline soon began her mission of guiding Christine to their destination. Christine's senses were on fire, her most important sense was her sight. When it was taken away from her she began tense and was forced to use her other senses to figure out what was going on. Children's screams of joy and laughter filled her ears, and the smell of buttery popcorn drifted under her nose. Her eyebrows knit in confusion. Where the hell was Karoline bringing her. Suddenly pulled to a stop, Christine was pulled from her thoughts. "Okay I'm going to take your blindfold off now. Fare warning though, watch your language there are small children near by" Karoline said nonchalantly. Christine felt the tugging of the blindfold knot, and then Karoline let the piece of cloth slide down Christine's face. Christine's eyes widened in excitement, they were at Canobie Lake Park! Turning around quickly, Christine glomped her best friend.

"Oh thank-you, thank-you, THANK-YOU!" Christine whirled around in glee. Grabbing Karoline's wrist she dragged her up to the ticket counter. After purchasing their tickets they ran to the closest ride. Hours later, they were exhausted. Each of them went on all the rides at least five times. The only thing left was the Maze of Mirrors. Christine loved to go in there, even though she knew how to get out. The maze itself wasn't all mirrors either, they had plastic walls in some spots too. It added to the fun, watching over confident people run through the maze and then face first into the plastic. The whole time you're in there you can here the banging and curses of people taking a wrong turn. "Okay, Karoline. This is the last thing of the day before we relax a bit." Christine giggled in excitement. Tugging her friend towards the entrance, they waited in the line. Each step towards the gate, the more psyched the duo got. Finally, they were both allowed to enter. Walking quickly around the corners they soon found themselves in a dilemma.

"Christine, did we take a wrong turn or something. I don't remember this being here last time." Karoline said nervously.

"No we took the right turn, they haven't changed this maze since it was built. Maybe we just forgot what it looked like." Christine offered.

"How about we go back to the beginning, and try again." Karoline said as she spun around to the way they came from. She walked quickly back until . . . BAM! Christine turned around and looked at her friend.

"Karoline! What happened!" Christine cried out.

"I just walked into a fucking wall that's what! How come there's a wall where we fucking came in!" Karoline swore. Christine walked over to the same spot, and put her hand on the plastic. This was the way came in, how can it be blocked? Pressing her face against the plastic, a small boy ran by. Sparking hope within her, Christine began knocking on the plastic.

"Hey, little boy! Hey! HEY!" but the boy kept walking. Christine began to scream louder and kick the wall as well. The boy stopped, and turned. Christine could tell he was looking right at her. She signaled him to come over, but he didn't react. The boy just shrugged and kept on walking. "That little shit! He just walked away! As if . . . he didn't even see me." Christine quieted down. This didn't make any sense, walking through walls, people not being able to see them. The sense of someone watching her came creeping up once more. Spinning around quickly, she looked at the room surrounded by mirrors. While keeping her eyes on the mirror she helped Karoline up. She saw something whiz through one of the reflections of the mirror. "What was that! Karoline please tell me you saw that!" Christine begged.

"See what! Where am I supposed to look!" Karoline whined. Christine turned her friend's head toward the mirrors as the object flew by again. "HOLY SHIT!" Karoline yelled. Both girls now slowly backing up towards the wall. Fear clenched Christine's body as the object finally began slowing down. The entity growing into a humanoid shape, then two, and then three! Each shape began to become more realistic and human like. The outline of clothes began to form, followed by facial features. Gasping in horror, as both girls recognized the threesome.

"I TOLD YOU I SAW THEM! Oh my freaking god! That's fucking Altair, Ezio, AND Desmond!" Christine screamed. Turning to see her friend's reaction, she saw Karoline's face begin to pale. "Karoline calm down. Breathe!" Christine ripped her focus away from the mirrors and began shaking Karoline. "Snap out of it! I need you to be calm and help me think of a way out of here!" Christine began to beg. Karoline's color began to return and she raised her hand to point back at the mirrors.

"They're coming out of the reflections. We're trapped!" Karoline looked back at Christine. "Do you want to fight or flight Cree?" Karoline said seriously. Christine turned back towards the figures. They all had their hoods on, hiding their faces. There was no way to escape, they had to fight. As the thought crossed her mind Altair released his hidden blade, soon Ezio and Desmond followed suit. Christine looked desperately around for a weapon, finding none she took on a loose fighting stance.

"Kay we're going to fight. Don't fight tensely though, we're weaponless. Remember fluidly and calm, so no one gets hurt." Karoline complied and took her own stance. The three assassins stopped in their tracks and looked at one another. There was a strained silence between the two groups. After what seemed like hours the assassins nodded to one another and began to charge. Desmond reached Karoline first, who ducked under his out stretched arm with the deadly blade. She did a leg sweep and then rolled back to a standing position, ready for the next attacker. Christine had side-stepped Ezio's attack, and quickly threw him over her shoulder onto the floor. Hearing him groan in pain, made Christine smirk in triumph. Going back to back Karoline and Christine dodged and parried the attacks of Desmond and Ezio. They were doing well until the third assassin came back into the picture. He came from above, forcing the girls to roll away from the strike. This move was their downfall, not missing a beat, Ezio and Desmond each grabbed a girl from behind. Restraining their movements, all the girls could do was struggle against the muscled arms of their assailants.

"Bring them to the bureau." Altair's rough voice said. The tone of his voice sent shivers down Christine's spine. Following orders, Ezio lifted Christine up bridal style and Desmond doing the same with Karoline. Christine fumed, she was being treated like a helpless child! Even after she beat the shit out of him. Not going down without a fight, Christine wrapped her arms around his neck gently, only to tighten her grip as she pulled his face into her knee.

"Merda! She kneed my face! what kind of woman is she!" Ezio cursed. Dropping me on the floor I turned to see if Karoline fought back as well. To my horror, Altair was holding a dagger to her neck.

"Stop resisting woman, or else I will end this woman's life." Altair said coldly. She looked at Karoline's eyes wide in fear, and held her hands up in surrender. Ezio picked her up once more, but this time she was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Now let us go back to the bureau." Finished Altair stiffly. Christine could tell he wanted them dead, not caring what his mission was. There was a thin line Christine didn't want to cross because Karoline and her lives were on the line. Tensing as Ezio began walking, she focused my gaze on the floor. The trio of assassins walked back to the mirrors, and went right through them as if they weren't even there. The last thing Christine saw of their world was the little children running around the maze.

**Please read and review :3 **

**Suggestions are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter is a little short, but i promise to try and write longer chapters soon :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or anything in the games, Ubisoft does.**

The rhythmic pattern of Ezio's walking calmed down Christine's raging mind. There wasn't anything she could do in a situation like this. Sighing in defeat, Christine settled on watching the ground in front of her face, or what she thought was the ground. The space they were walking in looked to be like the loading screen in the Assassin Creed games. It was an endless white that didn't have a clear definition of the direction they were heading. Occasional speedy white data lines zipped by the motley group, but no one seemed to care. Sighing again Christine lost interest in the ground, and settled on the defined ass of Ezio. She was slugged over his shoulder in a boring environment, what else was there to do? The assassin's clothing clung tightly to the curve of his backside, and the movement of his walking soon hypnotized her into a semi-conscious state. Not realizing what she was doing, her hands slowly crept down his back and hovered over his rump. Apparently Christine's luck wasn't that great today, because just as she was about to pull back, Ezio decided to readjust her body on his shoulder. The sudden jolt causing her to firmly grab and squeeze his posterior.

"Merda! Mi perdoni madonna, ma ricreazione è tardi" He said slyly. Christine blinked in confusion. She understood him before just fine, why couldn't she understand him now? Flexing her abdominal muscles, she arched her back to turn towards the group.

"Why can't I understand him?" she stated blatantly. Acknowledging her presence, Altair turned to answer her.

نحن نتحدث عن الشيء نفسه كما كنا من قبل. اذا كنت لا تستطيع أن تفهم أنه ليس قلقا لدينا.

he said. Christine blinked in confusion once more. Why couldn't she understand. Turning to her last hope she sent a questioning glance at Desmond. Catching her stare he walked towards her while readjusting Karoline's body.

"You can't understand them because your . . . uh, hrmm powers don't work in here." He shifted around nervously while waiting for a reply.

"Powers? Like get up and suddenly fly and shoot lazer beams out of my eyes?"

"No, it's like . . . uh, never mind. You'll find out soon enough." With that he walked away with the unconscious Karoline. Settling down on her transport once more, she decided to take a nap to regain some energy.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Christine opened her eyes to find herself once again in her little dream world. The two of the three doors just waiting to be opened. Out of habit she walked over to the third door, that she never opened, to see if anything had changed. When she stood in front of it, she immediately noticed that something was different. Testing her luck she reached for the door knob. The cool feeling of metal greeting her fingers, she got a tight grip on the handle and turned it. Shoving the door open as fast as she could, she looked inside. All she could see was darkness, yet brightness. It wasn't the type of blackness that you couldn't see in, but the kind that seems dark yet you can see just as clear as if it were lighted. Daring to take a step forward, Christine slowly made her way into the room. Her progress continued until she was about five feet inside the room, where the door suddenly slammed shut. Having a moment of panic Christine whirled around to look at the door only to see the start of her problems standing right there.

"What do you want Altair? I thought you didn't want to deal with me." Christine said cockily. The only response she got though was a hardened glare that instantly shut her up. Standing as still as she could, she held eye contact with him until he made his first move. In a silent understanding of what she was waiting for, Altair began to stalk towards her. The beating of her heart got faster and faster the closer he approached. Holding her breath as he bent down to her face level, he finally spoke.

"Stay out of the shadows woman. Do not fear the darkness, but what lurks within the darkness instead. Remember these words and speak them to any brethren who you need help from; Nothing is true, Everything is permitted. Only seek out the brethren if you are in extreme danger." With that said, he turned and walked away into the darkness. Watching his figure slowly disappear into the blackness, Christine thought about what he said.

"Shadows? Within the darkness? Since when did Altair speak in riddles!" Christine grumbled. Groaning she decided that she had had enough of this crazy place, and set out to look for the exit. Wandering around aimlessly, she looked everywhere she could. It was much harder to find a door when there were no walls to follow. Feeling tired and defeated, Christine opted to take a quick rest. She may be in her dream world, but she could still get tired mentally. She could feel the slow forming pain of a head ache coming on as well. Unceremoniously falling to the floor, Christine slowly closed her eyes and willed her head ache to go away. Not prevailing, she opened her eyes to find herself in the foyer with the three doors again. "Wha- how did I get in here?" Christine exasperated. Her head was pounding now from all the events of the day. Crying out in pain as the head ache forced her eyes close again. Christine curled up into a ball and sobbed quietly. Wishing that when she woke up, that everything would be better.

"Madonna, madonna!" a booming voice echoing loudly off the walls of the foyer. Moaning in pain at the volume of the voice. "Alzati, abbiamo quasi arrivati a destinazione." Crawling to a standing position, Christine closed her eyes and focused on waking up.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Christine, are you okay? You don't look so good." A now very awake Karoline said. Rubbing the sides of her head soothingly, Christine tried to numb some of the pain away.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just a head ache" Christine said softly.

"Are you sure? You're crying you know," Karoline stated worriedly. Looking at her in confusion Christine rubbed her eyes and found that they were surrounded in shed and unshed tears. Quickly wiping them away Christine put on a big smile.

"Yeah I'm sure. I must have had gotten something in my eye while I was sleeping." Christine answered quickly. Not really believing her answer, Karoline just shrugged and readjusted herself on Desmond's shoulder.

"We have arrived." Altair's husky voice sounded over the group. Christine silently glad she could understand him again. Turning her head she was welcomed with an interesting sight.

**Merda! mi perdoni Madonna, ma possiamo giocare più tardi - Shit! Pardon me lady, but we can play later**

نحن نتحدث عن الشيء نفسه كما كنا من قبل. اذا كنت لا تستطيع أن تفهم أنه ليس قلقا لدينا.

**We are talking the same as before. If you cannot understand that is not our concern**

**Madonna, madonna! - lady. lady!**

**Alzati, abbiamo quasi arrivati a destinazione - Get up, we have almost arrived at our destination.**

**Those are the translations above. Please read and review! Suggestions are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my little fan fic followers! My gift to you faithful readers is this new chapter, that is longer :) Thank-you to Cavazza for being the first reviewer to actually criticize my chapter. I very much appreciate it. It proves to me that people are capable of constructive criticism, and not just flaming and ridiculing everything I say. I also want to thank my beta, for helping me write a grammatically correct story. So thank you all again and enjoy. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Assassin's Creed games, it all belongs to Ubisoft.**

*****Warning: There are going to be a few spoilers for the Assassin's Creed: Revelations game in this chapter. I will warn you where the spoiler is so you can just skip over it if you like.*****

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

The sight in front of Christine was beautiful. The vast landscape of a desert city, was portrayed before her. There were towers that seemed to touch the sky, and the vast array of buildings filling in the empty spaces. Clusters of citizens scurried around, completing their daily activities. The merchants were selling unique items, and everyone seemed to be having a great day. Setting their captives down, the assassins allowed the girls to study their new environment.

***SPOILER*** "Welcome to Constantinople, or Istanbul as it is referred to by the citizens." Ezio said. "This city is one of the homes to the Brotherhood, being that Altair is going to give up Masyaf Castle in his future." Blinking in confusion, Christine turned to face the Italian.

"What do you mean he is going to? Did it not happen yet?" questioned Christine.

"Well you see, we're in a time where Altair would be dead, and Ezio would be thirty years older. This is a point where all three of our lives somehow meet here in this city," Desmond explained.

"Wait, hang on. How does your life intertwine with those two?" Karoline said while pointing at the older two assassins.

"That's because I saw all the memories Ezio had here while I was stuck in the animus. I lived what he was living, ergo I was here." Satisfied with his explanation both girls nodded in understanding. ***END SPOILER* **

"Follow us, do not complain. I will not hesitate to kill you if you annoy me," Altair said stiffly. Turning he began running towards the closest building, easily pulling himself up to the roof top.

"I see Altair still has his temper," Christine stated, "do we have to climb up there too?"

"We will assist you up there if you need it, but then you're on your own for the rest." replied Desmond. Relieved with the offered assistance, the girls trotted over to the wall. Trying her hand at scaling the wall, Christine found a place to grab and lifted herself off the ground. Repeating the process, she managed to climb up halfway, there she met an obstacle. Above her head was a wooden platform, under normal circumstances she would hit a few buttons to make the jump, but now she had to actually jump.

"We can assist you if you would like damigella," Ezio called from above. Turning her head she saw Karoline next to her being pulled up from the building's ledge by Ezio. Desmond was leaning over the platform above Christine, offering his hand.

"That's okay. I think I can manage," Christine grunted out. With that she bunched her legs against the wall and leapt toward the platform. Grabbing the platform, she hung there for a few seconds adjusting her grip. With one last pull, she finished pulling herself up. Smiling in triumph she turned towards the group, "See I can do it," Christine said happily.

"If you four are done fooling around, we need to continue on to the bureau," Altair interrupted. With that Christine's good mood was once again ruined, but this time she was going to take it out on Altair.

"If you are done being a stuck up bastard, we might actually enjoy being around you!" Christine yelled. They had been kidnapped for less than 24 hours, and Altair already knew how to get under her skin. Her tantrum was short-lived when said assassin was on top of her, with his hidden blade against her throat.

"I warned you woman, do not annoy me. I will not hesitate to take your miserable life," Altair spit out. Surprisingly Christine didn't flinch this time, sure she was scared shitless, but she didn't burst out sobbing. Instead she held his deadly gaze, as he lifted the blade a bit higher, adding to the idea that he was going through with his notion. She could hear Karoline protesting, and Desmond siding with her as well. She couldn't see or hear what Ezio was doing, but she could care less at the moment. Focusing back on the blade that was supposed to kill her, she prepared herself for a swift death. Fortunately her life was spared, because as Altair was going to strike, a gunshot went off. The blast causing Altair to roll off Christine and look for the attacker.

"Maestro! We need to run, we cannot defend ourselves and the two women," Ezio cried as he fired a shot back at the aggressor. Taking his advice, Altair began to run signaling Desmond and Ezio to follow.

"Karoline we should probably follow them, unless you want to die by enemy hands instead," Christine shouted as she stood from her "death bed". Quickly agreeing, both girls began running after the three males.

"Jeez, how can they run so fast!" Karoline yelled to Christine as she dodged another arrow.

"They're freaking assassins! When don't they run fast!" Christine yelled back, as she jumped to the next roof top. With her luck running out again, she lost her footing and slid down the roof. Grabbing the ledge she tried to pull herself back up only managing to get one arm up completely. Her body drained from all the running, she couldn't find the strength to lift herself up.

"Christine! Are you okay? We need to run . . . like now!" Karoline yelled from the roof platform. Pulling her other arm up Christine made eye contact with her friend.

"Go on ahead, I'm going to take the roads. If I don't make it back to the bureau, send Ezio or Desmond to find me. Don't get shot!" Christine yelled back. With that statement, she let go of the roof and landed on the ground with a grunt. Brushing herself off, she turned to see the guards beginning to chase her again. Wasting no time she began running in the direction of the bureau, following Karoline's figure on the roof. After a few turns to get away from the guards, she lost sight of her friend and found herself in a dead end. Panic surged through her body when she couldn't find a way out, of course she could try and climb out, but that would take too long. Even if she could climb like a professional they would throw rocks at her to knock her down. Sighing in defeat Christine turned to face her doom, she had one choice left, and that was to fight. Taking a fighting stance she counted eight guards, inhaling slowly she thought of a strategy. If she could take out at least one or two guards then find some kind of distraction, she might be able to get away. Satisfied with her plan, Christine took action by disarming the guard to her left and then using his weapon to take out his leg. Spinning around she hit another guard in the arm, cutting it clean off, and then another blow to his head. However, her previous attack cost her dearly, another guard deflected her attempted attack, knocking her off balance. He sliced at her, but only managed to catch her thigh as she jumped back. Falling to the ground Christine clutched her wound trying to stop the bleeding. It was a deep cut that would need a few stitches, but not life threatening if she could stop the bleeding. She almost forgot about the guards until their leader chuckled.

"It seems we found a little amirah, gentlemen," he said darkly. Moving closer he grabbed Christine's hair, "How should we . . . entertain our guest?" Christine's eyes widened when she realized where this was going, and she began to struggle again. She couldn't let this happen, after they were done "entertaining" her they were going to kill her! Where were her white clad heroes when she needed them the most. "What do you say little amirah, will you let us entertain you? You are a strange one, but we will be more than happy to satisfy you anyway," he whispered into her ear, causing Christine to shiver in disgust.

"_Remember nothing is true, everything is permitted," _Altair's voice echoed in her head. Christine blinked and then remembered her secret meeting with the Altair imposter in her head. There weren't any assassins near by, so how could it help? There weren't any more options left, so Christine took a leap of faith. "What do you say amirah?" his breath brushing against her face. How she wished it was Altair's instead. Taking a deep breath she looked him in the eye, and said boldly,

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted," Silently praying something would happen, that someone would help her. Luck was finally on her side, as an eagle shaped shadow hovered over the group. Seconds later, all Christine could see was blood, and the sounds of screams. She shut her eyes at the scene in front of her, only opening them when she heard foot steps coming towards her. At that moment, she could cry but she resisted as she tried to identify her hooded savior. She was welcomed with the sight of her playboy assassin, with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay damigella?" he asked crouching down to inspect her wound. Wincing as he gently prodded her wound, she let her body relax from it's adrenalin pumped state. "Your wound isn't too bad, but we need to get it looked at," he said as he assisted Christine up. When she was standing, she firmly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you came to rescue me!" Christine sobbed into the front of his robe.

"PDA!" Karoline's voice echoed into the ally way.

"Its not PDA if you're not watching!" Christine shouted back. Soon stepping away from Ezio, Christine tried to walk over to her friend, but only succeeded in stumbling around like a drunkard.

"Let us get you fixed up first, then you can try to explore," Ezio chided. Scooping Christine up gently in his arms, he trotted back to the bureau. On the way there Christine let her exhaustion take over, and soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm also working on re-editing some of the last chapters. Oh and I want to give credit to one of my friends, she said the PDA sentence while we were hanging out, and I just had to put it in here. So thanks, you know who you are! **

**Translations:**

**Damigella - young lady Maestro - teacher, master Amirah - princess **

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello my little readers, here is another chapter for your inner Assassin's Creed fangirls/boys to enjoy :)**

**Ezio: I cannot wait to-**

**Altair: Do not say it! This plot line is tortuous as it is, no spoilers**

**Desmond: *sigh* Hotmustang1 doesn't own me, Ezio, Altair, or anything having to do with Assassin's Creed. She only owns her Ocs Christine and Karoline.**

**Me: So start reading!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The bureau was larger than Christine had imagined, and seemed to grow each corner they turned. The ceilings were highly arched, like the inside of a boat, and the walls spread a football field across. Ezio carried her to what looked like a medical clinic, while she gawked at her new environment. In the room there was lines and lines of cots, and on the wall opposite of the door way was cabinets full of medical tools and ingredients. The walls were a beige color, while the floor and ceiling were a dark pine. She focused back on the problem she was currently in after she was set down on one of the many cots.

"Damigella, I am going to go fetch the others and a doctore, try to slow the bleeding while I am gone," Ezio said quickly as he ran back the way we came in. Heeding his advice she found some gauze like material near the cot, and began to put pressure on the sliced skin of her leg.

"Need a hand?" came a voice from the door way. Looking up, Christine saw that it was Karoline and nodded for the assistance.

"I want to lay down and rest, but I lost a lot of blood. I'm not particularly fond of dying in my sleep," Christine grumbled as her friend took over bandage duty.

"Ezio should return soon, what do you think they need us for anyway? It's been eating me since we were kidnapped," Karoline questioned.

"I don't know but I hope to find out soon. I'm also getting tired of being called 'damigella' and 'woman' too! I can't wait for a formal introduction," Christine ranted. No sooner had she said that, Ezio came rushing back in, followed in suit by the other two assassins and the doctor.

"What do we have here? What a nasty wound for such a young lady like yourself. Let me see what I can do," said the doctor. Christine couldn't get a clear few of his face, because of the obstructed view she had while laying down. By the sound of his voice, he sounded to be in his late thirties and seemed to be a very kind soul. She reflexively flinched when she felt his hand gently peel away the blood soaked materials of the gauze and her jeans. The doctor's voice mumbling to himself as he inspected the injury before him. "It is quite a deep cut, and it will need to be sewn back together. The only other thing I am worried about is infection, but you seem to be a strong girl so that shouldn't be an issue." His hands left her thigh as he went to go get the tools he needed.

"Do you want me to stay with you? I know how you get around needles, and I can make the trio leave too. Just say the word and they're gone," Karoline asked as she held Christine's hand soothingly.

"They can stay if they want, and you don't have to stay if you don't want to either," Christine replied as she eyed the doctor walking back towards them. Karoline nodded and took a position near Christine's head. The assassins didn't budge, if anything they stared more intently at Christine's reactions. The clipping of scissors were the only sound heard as the doctor set to work. Soon finishing cutting, he slid the bloody material off her leg and onto the floor. Reaching into a basin of warm water he pulled out a white rag and began to tenderly scrub away all the dirt and dried blood from around the wound. Sparing a look at the event to come, Christine saw him begin to thread the needle. Tensing at the sight, Christine focused on her breathing. Inhale . . . exhale . . . inhale . . . exhale. She was as calm as one could be until she felt the needle begin it's journey through her skin. All hell broke loose in Christine's mind as her thoughts were soon a jumbled mess, and her breathing began to become erratic. She could no longer focus on breathing, her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. She began to hyperventilate, which soon led to her panicking. God, she hated needles so much! "BREATHE!" Karoline's voice shot through her awareness. Gasping loudly, Christine began to breathe normally again. Looking down at her leg, she saw that the doctor had finished and was looking at her calmly.

"Now that was not so bad. You were one of my better patients, not once did you kick your leg out. I have had grown men cry and scream as I stitched them up. You did a good job, and will be well taken care of," he said proudly as he looked over to our kidnappers. "Now you gentlemen take good care of these young women, this treatment is my treat. So it is of no cost to you." With that he left, leaving the clinic in an awkward silence. Risking a look over to the grouped males, she took in their shocked facial expressions. Ezio looked like a kick puppy, while Desmond looked confused. The only one who's facial expression was hard to read was Mr. Asshole himself.

"Not that you are done whining over a small flesh wound. We have things that need to be discussed," Altair said in a monotone voice. Furious Christine sat up quickly and tried to sat a comeback, but was postponed by the blood rushing to her head. Her best friend caught on however and countered for her while she recovered from her dizziness.

"Everyone is afraid of something! Just because you don't show it doesn't mean others can do the same thing you asshole!" Karoline shouted. All they got for a response was a harden glare, as Altair walked from the room. "How are we going to be able to live with him!" Karoline shouted as she stamped her feet in protest. Huffing in frustration Karoline focused back on her friend, "Do you think you can stand? I could also make one of these two pinheads make themselves useful." TIlting her head towards the remaining two assassins.

"What is this pinhead you are speaking of?" Ezio asked snapping out of his kicked puppy state. He turned to Desmond hoping for an answer, but only saw Desmond shaking his head in frustration.

"Don't think to hard on it pretty boy, you'll break whatever part of your brain that still works." Christine said coyly as she struggled to a standing position. Shrugging her arm over Karoline's shoulder and putting her weight on her good leg. "Now let's see what Mr. Asshole wants to discuss," she said as she limped out of the clinic.

In the next room, the first thing that graced their eyes was the pacing form Altair. When he noticed the group's presence he turned and gestured to a couple of chairs he set up.

"Oh what a gentleman!" Christine replied sarcastically. Grunting he turned towards his fellow brothers and signaled them to come stand next to him. He was about to begin when Karoline interrupted,

"Before we begin this confusing explanation, I think we are in need of a formal introduction." Winking at a sitting Christine, Karoline stood and made a overly dramatic bow. "I am Karoline Jonus, pleased to make your acquaintance." Altair sauntered forward,

"I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," Altair said bluntly. Desmond walked over to Karoline and shook her hand,

"The name is Desmond Miles." Last but not least Ezio made a small but polite bow,

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Not wanting to feel left out, Christine tried to stand but not making it very far. She got as far as a squatting position before Altair's sternly said to her,

"Sit down! We do not need you any more injured than you already are woman." Groaning, Christine snapped again,

"My name is not woman! It's Christine Marlow!" Grinning Desmond walked over and slung his arm over her shoulder,

"It's nice to meet you Christine." Looking like a fool, he was then shoved unceremoniously away as Ezio took his place.

"Christine, what a beautiful name for an attractive woman like yourself," he said slyly as he kissed her hand and gave her a sexy smirk. "I can show you more than my pretty face, Christine," he said while exaggerating the 'r' in her name by rolling his tongue. Blushing, Christine turned her head away and unwrapped his arm from her shoulder.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business," Christine said professionally with a slight smirk.

**Sorry for it being a short chapter and the cliff hanger :/ but you have to admit it's a decent chapter right? Please read and review**

**Damigella - young lady**

**Doctore - doctor**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:**Woohoo! The holidays are almost here!

**Altair:**You are the only one here who is excited

*****Desmond comes running in with reindeer antlers on*****

**Desmond:**Christmas is almost here!

*****Ezio runs in with a santa hat on*****

**Ezio:**I come bearing gifts

**Desmond****and****Me:**Let's see them!

**Ezio:** Nope, not until Christmas week

**Me:*******pout***** Fiiiiiiine, I do not own Assassin's Creed or anything having to do with it. Ubisoft does, those lucky people. I only own Christine and Karoline.

**SPOILER****WARNINGS****AGAIN!** **#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

The room was silent except for the silent breathing of its occupants. Altair walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat.

"As both of you are wondering, why did we kidnap two of the most annoying women I have ever met?" he paused thinking for the right arrangement of words, "I should explain our situation from the beginning. ***SPOILER*** I was in my time of around 1191, my master had just died by my hands, I was bringing his body to the alter outside of the Masyaf Castle. I was to burn his body, to be certain he never could return. My fellow brethren did not seem to understand my ways and soon revolted. One of them, Abbas, seized the Apple of Eden during the fight and ran to the look out stand of the castle. He could not control the apple and soon began to slowly kill himself. If I had not reached him in time, I am not sure if he would have lived through it. When I took the apple from his hand, a new . . . occurrence happened within the apple. ***END****SPOILER*** I was suddenly thrown into a bright burning abyss, traveling through what I believe was time itself. I blacked out for a few moments during the journey, but when I came to I was here in this time, and this city." Looking the girls in the eyes he continued, "The same event happened to my brothers behind you as well. We do not know why we were all sent to this place, but we do know how to escape it." Turning to Ezio, Altair signaled him to explain. Taking his place where Altair was standing, Ezio began his explanation.

"Through months of research, we have discovered a way back. The . . . power that we need however, is currently unavailable."

"Unavailable?" Karoline nearly shouted as she jumped from her chair. "Why are we here if it's unavailable!"

"Sit, and he shall explain." Altair answered coldly. Karoline sat back down and glared murderously at the arabian.

"Yes, what I mean by unavailable is that a person is already in control of it. We brought you here because we believe both of you are, what you would call 'talented'. You two posses the skills that can aid us in our mission, you will be rewarded and returned home when the mission has been completed." Ezio finished with a serious expression on his face.

"So let me see if I understand. You kidnapped us, two average girls with no assassin training what-so-ever, to help you find this 'power'. Why couldn't you just get help from your other assassins?" Christine stated. Her headache had returned and she wasn't happy about it at all.

"Since we aren't in our correct times, we can't approach any other assassins we may have met or are going to meet. We still don't understand what could happen if we change our history." Desmond answered. He walked over to an old looking desk and pulled out an old looking book. "This book was where we gained all of our information, I think you should take a look at it," he said as he handed the worn book to Christine. Puzzled Christine accepted it and put it in her lap. Nodding to Ezio, Altair walked back up to the front of the room.

"Now that you know of our situation, we expect your full support," he ordered as he ended the de-briefing. Stunned at his abrupt ending, Christine could only stare as he sauntered out of the room.

"That was . . ." Christine drifted off as Altair returned to the room, carrying a large bundle of clothing.

"These will be your new clothing, your current clothing will be washed, stored, and locked away until the day you able to leave." He said as he threw the uniforms at the respective girls. "Ezio and Desmond will show you your rooms, and you will begin your training to become an assassin when your leg," he gestured to Christine's leg," is completely healed. Any questions or complaints you can tell to anyone else but me." With that he quickly walked from the room, to presumably his bedroom. Looking down at her new uniform, Christine admired the white fabric as she ran her hand along it. Turning to the remaining assassins she began to speak,

"Is he actually going to train us? Or are one of you going to be?" Desmond scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he answered.

"We haven't actually decided yet. We do have a while any way since your leg is in bad shape. Don't worry about the training until we get to it," he patted her back lightly as he spoke. Sighing, Christine rubbed her aching head wishing it would go away. Her wish was answered by MORE PAIN! Neatly folding her new uniform, she got ready to be escorted to her room.

"Can one of you guys lead me to my room, I really want to sleep." Christine asked politely. Shaking their heads in acceptance Ezio performed an elegant bow,

"Right this way Christine, I will lead you to your sleeping chamber." With that he took her hand gently and led her down the hall with Karoline and Desmond trailing behind them. A few twists and turns later the motley crew were standing in front of a tall double doored room. Not being beat by the competition, Desmond opened one of the doors and waved his arm in a form of entrance.

"Please enter ladies, I do hope the room is to your liking," Desmond winked at the girls as they entered the room. Grinning at him Karoline answered,

"Careful Desmond, We don't want Altair to think you're going soft." While giggling at his facial expression she turned to run onto the bed. In the process she nearly knocked Christine over. Grumbling at the new pain in her strained leg, she was partly grateful as her headache dulled a little. Limping over to her bed, she placed her newly obtained book on the night table and flung herself onto the soft material.

"What is wrong bella? You look . . . troubled," Ezio came up beside her bed and gently brushed her hair from her face. Turning her head she saw his concerned expression.

"I'm just in a lot of pain right now. Do you have anything to ease it?" Christine asked quietly. Normally, Christine refused any form of pain reliever because of her high pain tolerance. This time however, was too much for her to handle.

"Sì, I will go and get it. For now try and make yourself comfortable," he said gently. He signaled for Desmond to follow him and the duo left the room. Shrugging out of her dirty sweatshirt, she sighed and relished the feeling of the cool air on her feverish skin. Next came a challenge, unbuttoning her jeans she tried to slide them down but only succeeded in aggravating her wound. Groaning in frustration Christine looked around for some assistance. Karoline had just came out of the adjoining bathroom, and spotted her friend in need. Walking back into the bathroom she came back out with a short blade.

"Hang on, I have to cut your jeans. Unless you want to walk around like a wanna be gangster with your pants hanging down," Karoline said with a smile.

"Nah cut them I can sew them up later," Christine replied back with a small grimace. Taking care not to disturb the injury, Karoline cut her way down the fabric until Christine's leg could move free. Finally removing the bloodied and shredded fabric, Karoline threw the jeans near the door to the hallway. Thanking her friend Christine wiggled her way under the blankets. Just in time as the two assassins returned into the room. Noting the pants on the floor, Christine answered their puzzled looks. "I can't wear those to bed, unless I want to be in more pain than I'm already in." Accepting her answer Ezio walked forward and sat on the side of her bed. Holding out a small cup of bluish black liquid, he instructed her what to do.

"You need to drink this, it will not taste that bad but it will feel weird going down your throat," he said slowly. Eyeing the mysterious liquid Christine reached out and grasped the cup. Tilting her head back, she wished she was stabbed instead. Ezio's definition of bad tasting was completely inaccurate, it tasted like she licked a pile of cow manure. The sensation of it going down her throat was ten times worse though. It felt as though a slug was sliding down her esophagus painfully slow. Fighting her gag reflex, Christine managed to keep the gunk down. Glaring at Ezio he put his hands up in surrender, "You get used to it the more you take it, I may have left out a few details about the taste though." Smiling he gently pushed Christine down to a laying position. "Now you need to rest bella, it will let your body heal faster," he said as he pulled the covers up to her chin. Rubbing her hair again, he turned and left the room. Desmond followed and blew out the candles as he left.

"Have a restful night ladies, you never know when you may get another," Desmond said softly as he closed the door, leaving the room in total darkness.

**Please read and review!**

**Bella – beautiful Sì - Yes**


	8. Chapter 8

Attention readers, I will now be posting a new chapter every friday rather than thursday. My schedule is busy already and posting on fridays will help ease the workload. Thank-you for your cooperation :)

**Me**: I can't believe next week is Christmas! I still have to get presents for everyone, so much to do so little time.

**Altair:**Be quiet and get on with the story.

**Me:**FINE! *clears throat* I do not own Assassin's Creed or anything having to do with it. I only own my OCs. I also don't own the lyrics to the song, those belong to Maroon 5.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

The days dragged on slowly, Christine thought she was going to lose her mind! She had been bedridden for almost a week now, and she wanted to walk around so badly, but no one would let her. They all said she would hurt herself more, and they said they'd visit (except Altair), but not one of them was visited her yet. The only exception to that was Karoline, though she wasn't around for the whole day. Their small conversations kept Christine on the brink of sanity. Her leg was almost healed leaving only a few more days of torture, and then she was free. Sighing, content, Christine stared at the vast ceiling above her, reminding her of her sketchbook. Looking around quickly her eyes tore the room apart looking for her bag. That was the only evidence she had this wasn't just a bad dream. Finding the bag sitting across the room, Christine tested her luck in getting it. Easing herself into a sitting position, Christine pushed her self to the side of the bed. Carefully swinging her legs over, she gently put her weight on her feet. Finding little difficulty in standing, she took her first step in a week.

"Ha, they said I'd hu-," Christine was cut short as her injured leg gave out, and she careened back and forth. Trying to catch her balance, she grabbed around in the air, finding a clothed surface she grabbed onto it for dear life. Hovering over the ground, Christine was about to relax in relief when her balance support suddenly grunted. Looking up in horror, she saw that she was clinging to someone not something. That someone was a very shocked looking Desmond, and looking back into the situation she could see why. Due to her shortness, the closest thing for her falling form to grab onto was his waist area, and since she needed full support, her arms encircled the said waist. This wouldn't have been awkward for either of them if the third event didn't happen. Christine's injured leg then decided to be a pain AGAIN and have a muscle spasm. The full blown spasm caused Christine's face to go right into Desmond's crotch. Panicking, Christine let go off her support and fell to the ground. "Humph," was the only sound in the room as the two now blushing friends tried to speak their thoughts. The duo only succeeded in looking like fish out of water with their mouths opening and closing.

"You uh s-shouldn't be walking around yet," Desmond finally stuttered out. He quickly scooped up Christine from the floor, and began to pull her back to the bed. Snapping out of her daze, Christine fought against Desmond's guidance.

"Wait I wanted to get my bag," Christine growled as she broke free of his grip. Limping across the room, she snatched her backpack and began her trek back to the bed. Awaiting her there was an impatient Desmond, tapping his foot angrily.

"If Altair comes in here and sees you walking around, he'll have both our asses hanging over his fireplace as war trophies!" he hissed as she crawled into her bed.

"Don't worry so much, I haven't seen Altair since he gave me my uniform," Christine said nonchalantly. Settling down under the blankets once more, she dumped her bag's contents onto her lap. Gazing at the large pile, she took inventory of her items. Her sketchbook was a little beaten up, but no rips as far as she could see, and her entourage of colored pencils were intact as well. Her cell phone was useless, but her fully-charged I-pod was a blessing. Giggling in glee, she plugged in her headphones and picked out a random song. Waiting for the song to play, Christine turned to a blank page in her sketch pad and turned to Desmond and said, "If you're staying could you sit in that chair over there?" while pointing to a chair near the window of the room.

"Uh . . . sure I guess," Desmond said as he trotted over to the plush looking chair. Waiting for him to get comfortable, Christine focused on the song blaring in her ears, When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love. You'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up. And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams. Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_._Concentrating back onto a comfy looking Desmond, Christine began to sketch him. He had long forgotten his reason for sitting, as he watched the outside world deep in thought. In fact, he looked almost peaceful as he let his worries slip away. Smiling to herself, Christine was glad she could distract the stressed assassin from his work, everyone needed a break once in a while. Examining her work so far, she dug around her pile for the appropriate colored pencils for her sketch. Glancing up at her model, she soon noticed he was dozing off a bit. Christine folded up her sketchpad, and put it quietly on the night stand. Gripping one of her colored pencils, she swiftly threw it across the room, hitting her target square in the chest. Jumping up in panic, Desmond looked around quickly for any form of threat. The look on his face was priceless, and Christine couldn't keep herself from bursting out laughing.

"I-I'm sorry, it was just too good of an opening to ignore," Christine gasped out as she laughed hysterically. While rolling around in her fit of laughter, Christine didn't notice the arabian assassin stride into the room. From his point of view, Christine and Desmond were in a lot of trouble.

"What is the meaning of this!" Altair barked out, glaring at the pair. Turning their heads quickly, Desmond and Christine tried to come up with an explanation.

"I-I was really lonely so I asked Desmond to stay around for awhile. We weren't doing anything wrong, I swear," Christine sputtered out. Eyeing Desmond as he shook his head vigorously, agreeing with her.

"From what I can see, you were distracted! What kind of assassin are you to be distracted so easily!" Altair spit out. From the corner of her eye, she could see Desmond put his head down in shame, reminding her of a kicked puppy. Growing furious, Christine rounded on Altair.

"He's the kind of assassin that you wish you were! Being an emotionless bastard isn't all its cracked up to be! Desmond can be distracted if he wants to be, so you can go-," she was cut off as Desmond slapped his hand over her mouth. Holding his worry filled glare, she stopped talking and tried to calm down. Peering back at Altair, she saw the murderous glint in his eyes, and quickly grabbed Desmond for her protection. Not that he would stop Altair for good, but it would give her a few seconds to think. Stalking forward, Altair pushed Desmond out of the way, shoving him into the nightstand, shattering it. Time seemed to slow, as Christine thought of an escape route, her eyes flicking over every possibility. Finding only one way out, Christine leapt from her bed and scurried to the door. Ripping open the door, she looked behind her to see the demon named Altair charging after her. Slamming the door shut, Christine booked it down the hallway, taking sharp turns left and right, trying to throw him off her trail. Looking into the reflection of a hallway mirror, she saw he was still on her tail and gaining. She would have given up right then and there, but the glint of his hidden blade being released gave her a reason not to. Doubling her effort, Christine turned down another hallway, and found it was a dead end. The only way out was either the way she just came, or the window on the far end of the hallway. The window was slightly ajar, giving her a little bit of an edge to escape, but only a little. As she reached the window, she threw open the window and gripped the edge of it as she flung herself out. The whiz of a throwing knife caught her attention, as it neatly embedded itself where her body once was. Breathing heavily Christine looked down to see where she could go next. She let go of her current ledge, and dropped to another ledge farther down on the wall. Her fingers screaming at the sudden force, she forced herself to keep moving down. Finally reaching the ground, Christine took off towards the entrance of the bureau, hoping Ezio and Karoline were there. Her head was pounding again, and her leg threatened to give out any second. Praying to every god and holy thing she could think of, she opened the front door. Running inside, Christine turned her head sharply in the direction of voices sounding very much like Karoline and Ezio. Feeling hope surge through her, Christine ran in the direction of they're voices. Entering the room, she panted as she focused her gaze on her chatting friends. She slowed down her pace and lightly jogged towards them, that was her biggest mistake. From a hidden passage way, or just pure skill, the Altair-osaurus Rex grabbed her from the side. Screaming loudly she began to flail wildly trying to break free, only alerting her friends. Whirling her around forcefully, Christine was then face to face with the very pissed off Altair.

"Now that I have you, I'm going to make sure I kill you slowly and painfully for the trouble you caused." Altair said softly but deadly. Shrinking in fear, Christine began to hyperventilate, making her headache even more painful. Feeling her adrenaline rush die down, the exhaustion of her morning hit her full force. She never ran that far or fast in her entire life, no one has ever chased her before either. It was all just too much for Christine to take, the pressure on her neck brought her back to reality, as she now noticed Altair holding a blade to her neck. Pushing on it enough to make her bleed a little, only a few drops. He would have pushed further if her body suddenly didn't go limp, becoming dead weight. Confused, he picked her up by her shoulders, and looked at her face. Christine was completely unconscious. Checking to see if he actually did kill her, he saw that she was still breathing regularly, and the blood on her neck was beginning to clot up. Scooping up her unconscious body, he walked right past the shocked members of the room. Marching back up the stairs he placed her back into her bed, and checking one last time to make sure she was still alive. Pulling a still shocked Desmond out of the room with him, they let her enjoy her last peaceful night.

Please read and review! Fewer people are actually reviewing now. I really don't care what you say in your review just review your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:** Merry Christmas! I'm terribly sorry for the late posting, I had less time to type this week. To make it up to you however, I typed a Christmas Special Chapter! I will post it as a separate story so please check my stories to find it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)

**Ezio:** And the presents I gave to everyone will be posted with the special as well.

**Me:** I do not own Assassin's Creed or anything having to do with it. I only own my OCs!

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Sunlight streamed through the window and slowly woke Christine up from her slumber. Sitting up slowly Christine tried to recall her previous day's activities. Blinking for a few moments it all came rushing back to her in rush. Quickly jumping from her bed, Christine scanned the room for any sign of a hidden assassin. Finding no threat, Christine allowed herself to relax, but only slightly. Looking around again, Christine surveyed the damage of her battered room. Sighing in relief, the only damage she found was her door and her poor nightstand. Digging through the nightstand rubble, Christine found her sketchbook unharmed. Dusting it off she flipped through it to see if there was any damage. Seeing that all the pages were intact, she put it back in her bag for safe keeping. Pulling out her uniform from her wardrobe, Christine quickly got changed into it, putting her other clothes on her bed. She finished up her uniform by tying a piece of cloth around her waist to keep her uniform from moving around. Satisfied with her new look the female apprentice folded her old clothes, and placed them under her arm. She sat on the edge of her bed for a moment to sort through her thoughts, before heading out to the courtyard. She stood up and walked across her room, opened the door and walked out. As she walked down the hallway Karoline's door opened and she walked out in the same uniform with her clothes under her arm as well.

"How are you feeling today?" Karoline asked with concern. Slowing her pace she matched steps with Christine, and watched her movements carefully.

"I'm better than I was a week ago, but I'll have some bruises from yesterday's little incident," Christine said sourly. Finally arriving downstairs, the girls walked into the kitchen area. Upon entering, the first thing the girls saw was the youngest assassin in a very girly apron cooking breakfast. He turned quickly when he heard the girls approaching.

"It's not what it looks like!" Desmond cried out as he saw the looks they were giving him.

"From our point of view you look like you're cooking breakfast in a very . . ." Karoline trailed off.

"Feminine apron," Christine finished. Turning bright red Desmond began to stutter and spit out excuses. Pitying Desmond's embarrassed state Christine added, "which looks very sexy on you." Blushing at the wording of her last statement, Christine briskly walked to the table and sat down. Crossing her arms and pouting Christine waited patiently while Desmond finished making breakfast. During Christine's blushing fit, Karoline had sat down to the left of Christine and gazed distractedly at the doorway. Noticing her friend's odd behavior, Christine stopped pouting and tried to figure out why Karoline was distracted. "Hey Kay, what's the matter? You seem . . . distracted," Christine said slowly. Not responding at first, Karoline finally turned to look at Christine.

"Today is going to be the first day of training," Karoline said in a monotone voice. "Altair said we're starting after he returns from his mission." Nodding in acknowledgment, Christine thought of ways to avoid Altair at all costs. "I wonder who'll be training us," Karoline added.

"You two won't know who your teacher is until you actually begin your training," Desmond said helpfully as he plated their breakfasts. Setting the plates down all three began to dig into their small feast. Breakfast went by silently until Ezio entered the kitchen as well.

"Altair will be arriving shortly, I advise you two be in the training grounds before he arrives," he said while stuffing a biscuit in his mouth. Grabbing Karoline's and her plates, Christine washed them vigorously. The very thought of being Altair made her aggravated, his very existence made her angry, but she couldn't do anything about it. She needed to trust all of them in order to get back home, and she needed to make sure both her and Karoline were alive when they got back. Finishing the dishes, Christine followed Karoline out into the training grounds to await their choice or tormentors. Time ticked slowly by as the girls stood there waiting for Altair to show up, and Christine was beginning to lose her patience.

"Karoline I liked Altair better when he was being controlled by a remote control, him actually being here puts me on edge. He may follow through with his death threat soon, and I'm not too fond of a painful death," Christine said solemnly. Turning to her friend she saw the same dazed look as before, but this time a slight smile on her face. "Karoline! How is a death threat the least bit happy!" Christine shouted. Karoline's head turned to face Christine as she blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Sorry, what were you asking? I was thinking about something else," Karoline said still removing herself from her trance like state.

"I said―," but she was cut off as the source of Christine's misery strode into the training grounds.

"I say to be quiet and still, so we can pick a mentor for each of you," he said seriously. Karoline quickly snapped out of dazed behavior and gave Altair her full attention. Even more confused than before, Christine followed suit.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Altair nodded in approval after he circled the girls for what felt like the billionth time. He has already collected their old clothes and placed them under his arm. He signaled for Ezio to come over, and then stood next to him. He whispered something in Ezio's ear, causing the playboy assassin to nod in agreement and give a quick once over to both girls. Shivering under their gazes, Christine was grateful for the hood covering her face, telling her that she was safe when it was on. While Christine was admiring the safety of her new hood, she got the sense of something coming towards her, at a deadly pace. Without a second thought Christine bent backwards to avoid the object, which she identified to be a throwing knife.

"Glad to see your reflexes did not dull while you were recovering la mia bella donna," Ezio chuckled to himself. Glaring at him, Christine flipped back onto her feet and dusted her hands off. "Altair and I have decided on whom will mentor whom. Altair will be training Karoline, while I train Christine. That way the training will go by faster," Ezio explained to the girls. Christine felt a sense of uneasiness as Ezio looked her over once more. Christine turned to see what Karoline's reaction was, but only saw her happily walking up to her new mentor with an odd expression on her face. Christine had never seen that expression before, and it scared her. Before she could ask what was wrong though, Ezio began to escort her to a different area of the training grounds. Karoline walking away from her was the last time she saw her friend as she remembered.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

Training was brutal as Christine was forced to run around the city three times a day, and climb the highest building as fast as she could. She would come home tired and sore, and only could get a few hours of restful sleep in. She hardly saw Karoline, Altair had Karoline on a different schedule from her own. The only chance she saw her was when Christine was early to breakfast, or snuck peeks at her training progress from the roof of a building. Both times were extremely tough because either Altair or Ezio would find her sneaking about. As her training progressed, Christine received less and less free time, and was forced to give up on checking on her friend completely. Christine began to worry so much, that her anxiety got the better of her. It all happened on one day, that changed her relationship with the assassins forever.

*****Please read and review!*****

La mia bella donna - my beautiful woman


	10. Chapter 10

**Me:** A couple of reviewers asked me to write some more for my story, Christmas Creed. I am going to be posting another chapter, so if you want to read it you can.

*****Desmond comes in with cat ears on*** **How do I look?

**Ezio** & **Me: **Damn Sexy!

**Desmond:** Oookay

**Altair:***sigh***** Hotmustang1 does not own Assassin's Creed or anything having to do with it. She only owns her OCs.

**Me:** Yup! Altair where's your Christmas present? And where did Desmond go?

*****Desmond's scream echoing through the room***** Help me!

**Ezio** & **Me:** O.o

**A/N:** This chapter is from Christine's point of view

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

**Christine's **P.O.V.

It has been a week since I started training, each day is getting harder than the last. I'm starting to wonder when any of it will get any easier, or if it will just get harder. I haven't seen much of Karoline either, Altair makes sure we don't communicate in any way. I hope that she is doing better than I am, which knowing her she probably is. Yesterday was the first day I made any progress, when I learned how to pickpocket. Ezio said because I was new at the whole assassin thing, it would take me longer to learn the necessary skills. I was determined to prove him wrong, but was having difficulty doing so. Heaving a sigh, I got ready for the next form of torture Ezio had planned. Looking up at the sun, I deemed that I had about two minutes to eat breakfast and get down to the training grounds. Or I had five minutes to get down to the training field with no breakfast at all, I chose the latter. Jogging down the hallways, I ran by the kitchen as quickly and silently as I could. Desmond was a very attractive individual, but if he found out she was skipping breakfast, his inner demon would come out. Successfully making it out of the bureau without being caught, I walked the rest of the way to the training grounds. All the while I was walking, I got the sense of someone watching me. At first I figured it would pass, but when the feeling remained I began to get suspicious. While turning down one of the streets, I peeked over my shoulder and saw my stalker. He was particularly easy to find, wearing all black excluding the red belt around his waist. He also had a nasty looking sword on his left hip, and a crossbow perched behind his right shoulder. His stance was nonthreatening at the moment, but he looked dangerous none the less. Trying on escaping his sight, I took as many turns as I could to throw him off my trail. At one point I almost got lost and I decided to take to the roofs to see where I was. Once on top of the closest building, I took a moment to let the sun warm my back. I took a look around seeing if I could spot my new shadow, but couldn't see him from my improved vantage point. Spinning around once more, I headed briskly to the training area. The faster I got there the faster I might be safe. Leaping from roof to roof, I could see the tower that was in the center of the training grounds in my sights. Also in my sights was the last roof for another half-mile in any direction. Gaining speed I saw the pigeons on the roof's edge, signifying an available leap of faith. Charging on I propelled myself off the edge, gracefully flipped over to land on my back, and landed with a whoosh into the pile of fresh hay. The smell took a while to get used to but I adapted quickly. Ezio had not formally taught me how to perform a leap of faith, but I learned new things better when I saw how it was done. I couldn't wait till the end of my training to learn how to do it either, I was much to impatient for that. I combed some of the hay aside and peeked out into the street, seeing no one paying attention I jumped out of the hay with as much stealth as possible. Brushing the remaining strands of hay from my uniform, I checked the position of the sun to see if I was late. I was by about five minutes, and Ezio made it clear he wasn't happy with it.

"Christine, to be an assassin you can never be late. Your mission target will not wait for you. If you're not there in time, the target lives longer," Ezio scolded.

"I have an excuse! Just hear me out!" I tried to explain, but he wouldn't let me finish.

"No excuses, late is still late. Now what should your punishment be?" he said more to himself than to me. I groaned as he walked away, plotting my demise. My stomach was empty, I had a stalker, and I was now going to be punished! Could my day get any worse, and the heavens answered with a hell yeah. Ezio came back from his pondering, and had scary looking grin on his face. I don't know what I should be afraid of more, him or the punishment. Bracing myself for the worst, I gave Ezio my full attention. "I have decided on your punishment, but I have to consult with Desmond and Altair first," he said as his grin grew wider in a sadistic way. My mind automatically went to the worst case scenario . . . oh dear god they're going to rape me! No there was no way that could happen, Desmond was too innocent for that, he wouldn't let them rape me. But he would probably take the punishment with me if he interfered, I shivered at the thought. My best choice was to deal with it on my own, don't get others involved. Nodding in acceptance, we the continued on to the days training.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

Today's training wasn't as vigorous as any of the other days, in fact I was allowed back to the bureau a couple hours early. I thought it was even stranger when Altair was there early as well. I would have assumed he would be avoiding me or trying to kill me, which ever came first. Shrugging, I walked into the kitchen, to be greeted by a wooden spoon flying towards my face. Diving to the floor, I just barely managed to dodge the wooden projectile. Not taking my chances, I scurried as fast as I could to take cover under the table. Then the voice of breakfast past, came back and bit me in the butt.

"You didn't eat breakfast this morning! Your body needs food to work properly. I didn't see you at lunch either, so that's two meals you missed today!" a furious Desmond shrieked. Peeking out from under the table, I took a quick glance at his face. He was pissed, but I would soon fix that. Jutting out my bottom lip, I made a pouting puppy look that could maybe even melt Altair's frozen soul. It worked wonders, Desmond immediately flinched away and began to stutter out a response, but I beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Desi, I was running late. I didn't want Ezio to molest me again as punishment," I made my eyes widen in shock and pointed my finger accusingly at him,"You wanted him to molest me didn't you? How could you Desi, I thought we had something special!" I added a fake sob to add to the effect. If only I had a camera then, his face was priceless. His face was a mixture of shock, confusion, horror, and something else I couldn't put my finger on. He was still stuttering and gaping like a fish out of water. Taking pity on the poor assassin, I crawled out from under the table and scampered to where he was standing. Quickly throwing my arms around him, I hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear softly, "Don't worry Desi, Ezio hasn't touched me. I believe that's your job." Not giving him enough time to react, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran from the kitchen. I only spared a few extra seconds to grab an apple by the door, Desmond was right about one thing, I was starving. In the other room Ezio and Altair were having a heated argument about my so-called 'punishment'. Whatever it was Altair did not agree with it at all, if he did then I should be worried. With the way the fight was going I guessed I had about an hour until they came to their decision. A quick nap would be amazing right now, so I snuck out of the room and into the maze of hallways. Minutes later I was standing outside my door which was soon pushed aside. I should have been surprised by what or should I say who was in there, but I wasn't. There, just sitting there was Karoline, acting like she's been there everyday. Turning her head, she looked me in the eyes and spoke her first words to me since training had started.

"We need to talk."

**A/N: **Hahaha! Cliffhanger! You can hate me all you want but I am going to keep this story as interesting as possible, which means lots of cliffhangers. Please read and review! Merry Christmas CP squared! You two know who you are!(or at least I hope you do)


	11. Chapter 11

**Me:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's a little longer than my normal chapters.

**Desmond:** I'm not being harassed again, am I?

**Me:** Nope, not in this chapter

**Ezio:** Awwww! No fun

**Me:** Lol, I do not own anything having to do with Assassin's Creed. I only own my OCs.

**A/N:** This chapter is from Christine's point of view

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

I looked at Karoline in disbelief, it wasn't the first thing I planned on her saying to me.

"What do you mean 'we need to talk'! I haven't seen you in weeks, and that's the first thing you say to me!" I yelled. All she did was give me a blank stare, her face void of all emotions. It was scary how she seemed to be exactly like Altair, except in female form.

"Oh sorry. Hi, how are you? How's your training coming along? Did you go on any missions yet? Blah, blah, blah. Okay now let's talk business," she said sounding bored. By now I was bristling in anger. Altair must have done something to her! There was no way in HELL that Karoline would ever treat me this way, we were like sisters! I could feel a headache forming behind my eyes, it was probably because I was stressed or something, and it wasn't making my mood any better.

"Fine, what do we need to talk about," I sighed in defeat as I walked over to the chair adjacent to the bed.

"We're in danger. Someone has been following me around and I know that they're following you to. Don't try to deny it either, you've been extremely paranoid since this morning," she said as I tried to object before she continued, "Ezio has been wanting to send you on a mission, but the only one that has come up is difficult. The mission is tonight, so Altair has a short amount of time to decide. They will send you and I in to kill the intended target, with Desmond, Ezio, and Altair watching to make sure things go smoothly. If you want to prove yourself, the time would be now. I don't know the details of the mission yet, but they will debrief us when they are ready. Any questions?" Karoline finally finished up. I thought for a moment before asking what was on my mind.

"Ezio said he's punishing me for being late today, is my tardiness his excuse for sending me on the mission?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Ezio wouldn't punish you for being late if it was your first offense, and he would listen to your reasonings before he dealt the punishment. According to my intel, today was your first tardy, and he didn't listen to your reason so . . . yes it's his excuse," she said stiffly. I groaned at my own stupidity, of course Ezio wouldn't punish me without listening to my side of the story, how could I forget that. Shaking my head, I thought of another question.

"How difficult is this mission? Why aren't our mentors going to be helping? And why are you acting like Altair?" I asked as I tapped a finger for each question. Blinking slowly again, Karoline took a few moments to respond.

"This mission is supposed to require two master assassins to complete it successfully. Our mentors want to check our progress, and see if we have what it takes to become true assassins. As for your last question, Altair told me to keep my head straight so I could focus better. I'm only like this for tonight, then I can return to being a happy women with a crush on her mentor'" Karoline stated. It took a couple of seconds before all the information sank in.

"A crush, huh? Can I ask a favor of you? Don't listen to Altair, you can keep focused with all your emotions in tact, so can we please talk like civilized ladies, not emotionless robots?," I pleaded. She must have agreed, because a huge smile broke out on her face and we were soon laughing hysterically. "S-so you li-like Altair?" I gasped out through my laughter.

"Y-yeah, at f-first I thought I-I was sick or s-something. B-but then I f-figured out it w-wasn't," Karoline responded. Waiting till we stopped laughing, we decided to head back downstairs. When we entered the main room, Altair and Ezio had finally come to an agreement.

Christine! Karoline! Come here for un momento. We have matters that need to be discussed," Ezio shouted to us. Following orders, Karoline and I listened as we were debriefed on the mission.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

The whole mission in short was this; Karoline and I had to sneak into a Templar camp, steal some maps, find the two captains of the camp, kill both of them, and then leave with as minimal awareness and injuries as possible. It was easier said then done. I was nervous, but Karoline managed to calm me down enough to function properly. As soon as the sun set behind the horizon, we headed to our destination. Running at top speed, we jumped from roof to roof until we reached the camp. From up high, I could see how big the camp actually was, and it was huge! How were we supposed to find anything in there!

"Altair scoped out the camp before hand, he marked where the targets are on this map," Karoline said as she pulled out her map, "And by what it says, the captains and the maps are all close together. This should be an in and out mission!" she smiled. I looked from the map to the camp a few more times. I needed to know every escape route before I went in. Once satisfied, I followed Karoline to a roof overhanging the camp's stables. Quietly we both climbed down, making sure not to scare the horses as well. With that accomplished, we checked for guards before darting to the next building. The process continued until we reached the map room. Inside the room there were shelves and shelves of books, maps, and any other important document. While Karoline grabbed the maps and put them in her bag, I looked out the window of the room. Outside, I couldn't see any guards, only a large lake on the outer edge of the camp. My headache had still refused to go away, and it was beginning to tick me off. I only turned away from the window when Karoline signaled me to follow. With her bag full of maps, I had to be the one to fight of any guards we encountered. I mean, Karoline could still fight, just not as well when she was carrying something. Luck was on our side, because we reached the two captains' quarters with no fighting what so ever. Carefully, I picked the lock to the door, and soon I was standing over one of the captain's sleeping forms. I pulled a dagger from my thigh, and held it above his throat. This was it, the time to see if I had it in me to be a true assassin. It was a lot scarier than I thought it would be. I mean, if he was fighting me then I would have no problem finishing the job, but he was sleeping. How could I kill someone while they were sleeping? "It's less painful if you kill them in their sleep," Karoline whispered into my ear. Looking over, I saw that she had already taken care of the other captain. Turning back I took one last deep breath before swiftly cutting his throat. He made a few gurgling noises, had muscle spasms, and then went completely still. Spinning on my heels I was heading to the door, when our mission took a turn for the worst. Out of nowhere a guard burst through the door and saw the bodies of his late captains. Seeing us, he alerted everyone in the camp.

"Assassins! They have murdered our captains! Kill them! Kill the assassins!" he shouted. Soon the whole camp was charging towards us, and were in a whole lot trouble. Stabbing the guard, I shoved his body aside, and ran for the door. Karoline was hot on my heels as we ran to the closest escape route, which happened to be the lake. Wasting no time both of us were on the roofs once more, heading to safety. I could see the lake from where I was, and it gave me hope. I wasn't going to die on my first mission, and I was going to make sure Karoline didn't either. We finally made it to the roof above the lake, but we didn't have time to celebrate. Less than 50 meters away was the Templar soldiers, and they didn't look very happy. Our escape couldn't be by just jumping in the water though, because we couldn't risk the maps getting wet. Looking around I saw a tower near by, which I started pulling Karoline towards. It was a huge tower with an eagle circling above it, which meant only one thing a viewpoint of the entire camp AND a leap of faith. We both couldn't climb it without being shot at, so I looked around for somewhere for Karoline to hide out while I found another exit. Beneath the tower, and under an overhanging roof, was a compartment small enough to hide a person in. Elbowing Karoline, I pointed to it and mouthed the words 'hide there' to her. She disagreed with me, but complied because we couldn't argue. We were almost at the tower, when BANG. A bullet flew in between us, causing me to lose my footing. I slid across the roof tiles, trying to get back up. I was still struggling when there were a few more shots fired. They all missed me except for one, which skimmed my shoulder. Crying out in pain, I clutched my shoulder trying to slow the bleeding. I managed to stand after a few moments, and when I looked up there was chaos. Karoline was trying to fight her way to me, but she was severely outnumbered. Swallowing my pain, I ran over to the closest guard and sliced at him with my dagger. When one guard was down, another filled his place. I kept slicing and killing until I saw Karoline again. I was standing near the edge of the roof near the lake, while Karoline was more in the center of the roof. I started to walk over to her when another gunshot filled the air. This time it pierced right through my abdomen. Screaming out in pain, I keeled over onto the roof, I could hear someone screaming. Looking up I saw Karoline make a run for me, she would have made it too, until the guard caught her by surprise. He had managed to get behind her, and he stabbed at her. I tried to warn her but it was too late, the sword plunged through just below her heart. I could tell it wasn't life ending if she got help fast enough, but who knows both of us could die right here and now. My pain was slowly increasing with each moment that passed. My shoulder was stinging, my gut felt as though it were on fire, and my head was pounding. I gasped out as a muscle spasm went through my body, which made me slide down the roof. I grabbed the edge of the building to keep from falling off. I managed to keep my upper body on the roof, but my legs were dangling over the edge. Taking another look at the ending fight, I saw Karoline in the ground clutching her wound while still protecting the map. This really could be the end! Out of the corner of my eye I saw flashes of white, turning quickly I saw that reinforcements had arrived. Smiling I began to let myself relax, Karoline was in good hands. The master assassins could handle it from here. I felt myself slipping slowly over the edge, and the last thing I saw before I let go, was Desmond running towards me with a look of fear on his face. Then the cold hands of the lake below dragged my body down. The darkness of the water, easing me towards death. I hoped Karoline wouldn't be too mad at Ezio for letting me come on this mission. I let the darkness slowly take over, and the last thing I remembered was something pulling me, pulling me towards the light.

Please read and review! It'll make my day and the story better.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in weeks. I was really busy and didn't have the time to type up a new chapter. But fear not! I have returned and hope to give you an awesome chapter as an apology.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or anything having to do with it.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

Christine's P.O.V.

I couldn't make out anything. If what I was seeing was black or white, hot or cold, loud or tranquil. I could feel no pain, only a numbness that what I could only assume was spreading through my body. I tried to open my eyes but my body wouldn't respond. Panic rushed through me, why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I feel anything? Was I . . . dead? I mentally shook my head, no I couldn't be this must all be a dream. I calmed myself down and tried to move again. If I knew I was dreaming then I could control the dream. I started small by trying to move my toes, or what I thought were my toes. When I found that I could move them, I worked my way up. My feet, to my calf, then my whole leg. Everything seemed to be in working order, so I once again tried to open my eyes. I met no difficulty this time around, and opened my eyes to a very familiar sight. I was in the foyer with the three doors, but I could feel that I wasn't alone. Struggling to a standing position I took in the familiar sight, and walked over to the first door. For the first time since I've visited this place, the door was locked. Confused I tried the second door, but received the same reply. I turned to the last door, the one I really didn't want to go into again. The last time I was in there a very scary Altair gave her a riddle that confused the hell out of her. What was 'Stay out of the shadows woman. Do not fear the darkness, but what lurks within the darkness instead' supposed to mean! Taking my chances I tried to open the last door, and to my despair it opened. Hesitantly I stepped into the dark room, ready for the worst. I wandered around for what seemed like hours, until I finally made contact with someone. However, it was Ezio this time instead of Altair.

"Okay Ezio, what do you want? Altair already gave me a riddle, are you here to give me another?" I asked impatiently. He was silent for a moment before he responded.

"The darkness is shifting, the time is arriving soon. Trust yourself with your allies but watch where you place your heart," he said. I blinked a few times, then I rubbed my head vigorously.

"What the hell is with all the riddles! I mean come on, my life is confusing already!" I yelled at him.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel any pain?" he asked. I stopped my yelling rant and I looked at him confused.

"What are you talAHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as my shoulder and abdomen felt like they were being split apart. Looking down I saw blood pouring out of the pained areas. Looking back up at Ezio I screamed, "What the hell is this! Why am I bleeding?"

"Christine! Wake up! Christine, you can't die yet!" a voice echoed through the dark space. I turned to see where it was coming from, but found nothing. When I turned back to where Ezio was, he was gone. I searched desperately for an exit as the pain came in waves. I couldn't take much more of this, my lungs were starting to ache from who knows what, and I could barely stand! Just when I was about to give up, there in all its glory was the white glowing archway. I started towards it slowly at first, but as I neared closer I picked up speed. Just as I was about to step through the door, the worst wave of the pain hit me and I fell through the door. My eyes clenched shut as my injured sides hit the floor. Taking ragged breathes, I opened my eyes to see where I was now.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

The world was no longer white, but black, with cold winds blowing and an atmosphere that could certainly not be tranquil in any way. I turned my head to see blurred shapes near my side. Though I could not see the object making the shapes, I could definitely hear them.

"Christine, your awake! I need you to hold on, the doctors almost here. I need you to stay with me, okay? Can you hear me?" the voice said next to my ear. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on who it was. Inwardly sighing, I made an effort to respond.

"Y-yes, I can AH hear y-you," I gasped out. Talking hurt to much, maybe I should just nod my head. I could feel the blurred figure shift around next to me, grabbing my hand lightly and rubbing it soothingly.

"You're gonna be okay, we're gonna take good care of you. I know you must be tired and just want to sleep, but I need you to stay with me," the voice said and added almost to soft to hear, "Please stay with me." I blinked trying to clear the blurriness, but to no avail. I heard footsteps pounding towards me and the mystery person, and soon a group of blurry figures entered my line of vision.

"Is she conscious?" another familiar voice asked gently.

"Yeah, she just woke up doc. Can you help her?" the figure beside me asked.

"Of course! Now step back young man, and let me get to work." the voice of what I assumed to be the doctor said. The figure beside me paused for a moment before gently brushing my hair from my face, and kissing my hand gently.

"Don't die on me Christine," he said before slowly leaving. I heard him and the group leaving, and I finally remembered his name.

"I won't Desmond, I promise."

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

Third Person P.O.V.

Christine has been unconscious for days, and everyone is worried. Desmond and Ezio never leave her bedside, unless food or the bathroom is involved. Altair has been no where to be seen, leaving Karoline all alone in her room. Her wound was throbbing but she didn't care. She had almost been at death's doorstep with Christine, and it scared her. They both thought the mission was going smoothly, what went wrong! How could this of happened? Groaning in frustration, Karoline gently propped herself up on her bed. She desperately wanted to visit her friend, and damn it she was going to! Shimmying her way to the edge of her bed, Karoline soon made it to a standing position. Finding no pain, she slowly took a step forward, then another, and another. In less time then she thought, Karoline was at her door and entering the hallway. Christine's room wasn't far from her own, so she shouldn't have any trouble. Walking a little bit faster then before, Karoline made it to her friend's room. Bursting open the door, Karoline didn't even bother to knock. There on the bed, silently sleeping was her friend and on either side of her bed was an assassin. Desmond was closest to the door, and was gently rubbing Christine's hand whispering jumbled messages to her. Ezio was on the other side, and was just sitting there watching Desmond. Hidden and disguised emotions flashing in his eyes every now and then. Karoline tried to take a deep breath, but it caused her wound to throb more, causing her to wince. The motion caught Ezio's attention and he swiftly stood to aid her.

"Karoline, you shouldn't be out of bed yet. You need to rest in order to heal faster," he said gently as he herded her toward the door. She attempted to resist but he persisted she lay back down. As the duo left the room, Christine's eyes began to flutter open. She stirred lightly and captured Desmond's full attention.

"Christine! Your awake, how do you feel? Are you in any pain? I-" he was caught off by a gentle swat to the head.

"Jeez Desmond, let a girl adjust before you ask a million questions," she smiled weakly. He looked at her for a long while before his composure started to fall apart. His lower lip began to tremble, and he began to breath faster. Catching the warning signs, Christine pulled him in for a gentle, but effective hug. "Shhhh, Desmond. I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared you," she whispered into his ear. Once he calmed down, he pulled back slightly to look at Christine's face.

"Christine, can I try something? I know it's a bad time, but I really need to know," he pleaded. Thinking for a moment, Christine nodded. Desmond then slid his hand through her chocolate brown locks and leaned in slowly. Christine felt his lips press gently onto her own, and she wasn't sure how to respond. She hesitated to long, as Desmond began to pull away. Whimpering at the lack of contact, Christine grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in for another. This time the kiss was a little more needy, as both assassins put everything into their kiss. Pulling back once more, Desmond asked, "So what are we now?" Silent for a minute, Christine replied.

"I guess you could say we're a couple."

Please read and review! I'm so sorry about the delay of chapters, I hope I am forgiven now. We have our first official pairing! Woohoo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Altair:** Why am I not as you say "getting any action"

**Me:** What!

**Altair:** You know, how I was not in the last chapter or I had spoke only a few lines

**Me:** Ohhh . . . *releases held breath* I thought you meant something else.

**Altair:** What else could I have meant

**Me:** Let's not worry about that

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassin's Creed or anything having to do with it. Ubisoft owns it.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

Christine's P.O.V.

Since I agreed to date Desmond, I've never been happier. The feeling just bubbled around filling my entire being. He was by my bedside since I awoke, and his mother hen personality came out as well. He made sure I ate, rested, and that my wounds were properly cleaned. I appreciated it greatly, and he seemed to enjoy it too. We did share some passionate moments where Desmond would sneak in a kiss or two, or he would cuddle in my bed with me as I fell asleep. I could get used to the peaceful thing we had between us, but good things can only last so long.

"How are you feeling today Christine?" Desmond asked tenderly. I leaned away from our snuggling position and lifted the hem of my shirt. I checked the bandage before lightly prodding my injured abdomen. I winced a little when I hit a sensitive spot, then I checked my shoulder wound.

"I'm still sore as hell, but I'm fine other than that," I smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him once more. I complied and rested my head on his shoulder. I inhaled deeply taking in his scent of sweat and something sweet. I would have fallen asleep right there if Ezio and Altair hadn't entered the room.

"Desmond, how is Christine's condition?" Altair asked quickly.

"F-fine, Altair. May I-I ask why you wish to k-know?" Desmond stuttered out. Altair cocked his head to the side in a thinking motion, before answering.

"I wish to know when training can resume again, we cannot stay in the wrong time forever. I also wish to know how strict of a punishment I should give the cause of this predicament," he said while glaring at Ezio. Ezio shrank back and looked at the ground, kicking the ground lightly with his feet. I felt kind of bad for the playboy, he just wanted to prove to Altair that we were ready. In fact we were almost ready, but something was obviously missing if we were caught during the mission. I leaned further into Desmond as I thought about it some more.

"Oh, right," Desmond responded. A hint of sadness leaked into his voice at the thought of returning to our own times. When he spoke again, all hints of sadness were gone. "When do you think they should start training again?"

"We will all be on a two week hiatus, I believe we all need a," Altair paused looking for the right word, "vacation." At that moment, Karoline entered the room and looked just as shocked as us.

"VACATION! Who are you and what the hell have you done with my Altair!" Karoline yelled across the room. Startled, Altair whizzed around with a blush spreading slowly across his face. No one seemed to notice this but me, and I caught the wording of Karoline's statement. I couldn't help but giggle a little at that. Desmond and Ezio gave me weird looks, but then turned away to the exchange at the door. Altair was stumbling over his own words as Karoline gave him a glare. "I also want to know why, everyone in this room has visited me in my room except for you!" Karoline huffed out. Poor Altair didn't know what to do, he just stood there awkwardly trying to make sense of the situation. Feeling bad for the arabian, I spoke up.

"Ezio and Desmond! Could you please leave the room for a moment?" They both looked at me again like I was crazy, but Desmond agreed and left the room. He placed a light kiss on my forehead before leaving the tense room. I turned my head towards Ezio, who was still standing there. His face had a mixture of emotions on it; confusion, anger, happiness, and was that jealousy? I shook my head, no Ezio wouldn't be jealous.

"Ezio, please?" I begged. He blinked a few times before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"As you wish mi bella," he said softly before he too exited the room. With that done I turned to the remaining people of the room.

"Altair come stand over here," I said while pointing near my fixed nightstand, "and Karoline you stand here," I pointed to the opposite side of Altair. Both of the them followed my instructions, before arguing again.

"I was in there all alone and not once did you visit me!" Karoline shouted.

"I was trying to-" Altair started but I cut him off.

"Both of you shut-up! Altair man up, and stop being such a wuss. Karoline, help me up. I'm going to let you two battle it out, I'm going to go and eat something. When I come back in here, I expect you two to have made up!" I huffed. Karoline assisted me to the door, and I shut the door behind me. Now all I had to do was make it to the kitchen in one piece. My shoulder wasn't in much pain, but my abdomen was stiff from not using it in awhile. Every now and then, I had to stop and take a break but I finally made it to my destination. I scrambled to the kitchen and dug around in the cupboard looking for food. Finding some bread and a jar of jam I quietly made a sandwich. When I finished making it, I cleaned up my workspace and walked towards the main room to enjoy my creation. Nearing the room I heard the sound of voices, Ezio and Desmond's if I wasn't mistaken. As I got closer I could hear what they were saying.

"Listen asino! You better treat her right, she deserves the best. If I find her unhappy at any point, and you are the reason, you are dead," Ezio whispered coldly. Desmond seemed unfazed by the threat and retorted.

"Better she's with me, than than the guy who humps anything that moves! If you touch her in any way, I swear I'll castrate you," Desmond threatened back. They separated and glared at each other from either side of the room. By now I had finished my sandwich, and I figured I should go check on the two assassins upstairs before I was caught eavesdropping. Turning quickly, I shuffled back up to my room and opened the door.

"Okay, time's u-" I stopped mid sentence. There on the bed I sleep in, Altair and Karoline were making out. By the looks of it, they forgave each other pretty quickly, and they confessed their feelings to one another. I thanked the gods that they were still fully clothed, but that would only last so long.

"GO DO THAT IN YOUR ROOM!" I shouted at the couple. Altair heard me this time and looked up.

"Fine!" he hissed out, angry at me for interrupting their bonding moment. They slid out of my bed, and walked out the room, or rather Altair walked out. He was carrying Karoline out bridal style, with Karoline snuggling her face into his neck. Once they were gone I straightened out my bed the best I could, and then crawled under the covers. I was about to take a quick nap when I felt something join me in the bed.

"Room for one more," Desmond whispered hotly in my ear.

Sorry for the late posting again! I'm still trying to get back into my updating routine. Please Read and Review! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Me:** Hello my little readers, I've had writer's block all week. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. Any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated.

**Altair:** Stop your rambling, and get on with the story!

**Me:** Disclaimer: I do not own anything Assassin's Creed.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

I rolled over to see Desmond crawling into my bed, with a strange look in his eye. Ignoring him I turned away, and tried to take a nap. Desmond wouldn't be having any of that. He pressed himself closer to me and began running his hand along my body. He started at my head, and moved slowly to my bandaged middle. I shivered slightly as he brushed up against my wound gently.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered concerned. Laughing softly I answered.

"No, you didn't hurt me." He resumed his tender touching when he heard me reply. Getting bored with just touching, Desmond placed small kisses on the back of neck and shoulder. I rolled over to face him, when he placed his lips on mine. The kiss was gentle and sincere, as he slowly pushed me down onto my mattress. He slowly straddled my waist and deepened the kiss. He licked at my lower lip, asking for entrance, but I hesitated in doing so. What was I doing? Desmond and I were from different times! I mean sure only by a few years, but it was still wrong. And what about Karoline and Altair, they were hundreds of years apart. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed them towards one another. I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice Desmond had broke the kiss and was staring at me curiously.

"Christine, I know that look. What's wrong?" he asked gently. I looked up at him, and thought about lying to him. I shook my head, he would know if I lied to him or not.

"Desmond, we are all from different times. If we start something now, we won't be able to stay together," I said looking for understanding in his eyes. He sighed as he rolled over so he was laying next to me.

"You and I will only be a few years apart, so I don't know why you're worrying about this so much," he chuckled lightly. I turned to face him and punched him with my good arm.

"That's not what I mean! What about Karoline and Altair? And Ezio? How will they feel!" I whispered harshly. He looked startled for a second, before gaining his composure again.

"I don't know what will happen with Karoline and Altair, but they are both mature enough to figure something out. And what about Ezio? He isn't dating anyone from a different time," Desmond tried to reason.

"Don't play dumb with me Desmond! I know Ezio has feelings for me as well. Just because you two are fighting over me like animals, doesn't mean his feelings will be crushed when I go back to my own time!" I yelled at Desmond. How could he be so insensitive? Where was the sweet and innocent Desmond, I first met? Getting angrier at each passing moment, I got up from the bed and headed to the door.

"Christine! Where are you going?" Desmond called from the bed. I turned to look at him, he just didn't seem to understand what kind of situation we were all in.

"I need some air, and some time to think," I sighed as I shut the door behind me. I let my feet lead me around, as my mind didn't really care where I went. I was so confused, what was our purpose here? What supposed 'talents' did Karoline and I posses? Noticing my feet stopped moving, I looked around to see where I was. I definitely wasn't in the assassin bureau, but somewhere in the city. I was facing a large building, but I couldn't make out what kind of building it was. Shrugging my shoulders, I entered anyway, I wouldn't find out what was inside if I stood there like a pervert.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

I wished I stayed outside, because I was now standing in a very large brothel. The smells of intoxicating perfumes mixing in with the scent of alcohol. My eyes browsed the patrons, until they landed on a familiar silhouette. The playboy was buzzed off of what ever alcohol he consumed, and had at least three different courtesans hanging off him like clothes. He didn't seem to notice me enter, so I started towards him. The receptionist of the brothel stopped me in my tracks however.

"Excuse me, but you cannot be in here unless you pay for a courtesan or a room," she said stiffly. I stared at her for a moment before digging in my pockets for some money.

"How much for a courtesan? or a room?" I asked as I pulled out my coin purse.

"100 akçe for a courtesan, 500 akçe for a room," she said just as serious. Opening the bag, I dug around and threw the amount for a prostitute on the counter.

"I don't care who it is, just make her about my height, brunette, and big breasts," I said monotonously. She gave me a strange look, but did as I asked. Soon a busty brunette was draping herself over me and whispering in my ear.

"I don't usually go with women, but I'll make an exception for you," she said in a sultry voice. I walked across the room as I replied to the paid woman.

"I didn't hire you for myself, I hired you for a friend of mine who is in need of a pick-me up. If he asks for anything get it for him, come find me and I'll pay for any of the expenses," I finished. She nodded and followed me to my destination. The assassin was where I last saw him, but a little more sober. I signaled to the courtesan to stay away until I called her over, and stood behind the Italian. The prostitutes he currently had acknowledged my presence and went to 'entertain' other guests for awhile. The Italian still didn't notice me as I sat down next to him.

"Ladies! Where are you going?" Ezio called to the retreating women. I scooted closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He finally turned and stared at me for a moment, before he realized who it was. "Christine! What are you doing here? Desmond would have my ass if he saw you here with me!" he spluttered out as he tried to gather his bearings. I laughed lightly at his disoriented state.

"Don't worry Ezio, Desmond won't have your ass. I told him I needed some time to think. I just happened to come here and found you here as well," I explained. That seemed to calm him down a bit, but then I explained my situation to him. He understood my concerns, and was a little embarrassed that I knew about his crush on me.

"Your mind must be a complete mess, mi bella. Did you not read the book I gave you? It should answer all your questions about your talents, and some answers for your personal matters," Ezio said gently. I pulled him into a hug, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You have been there for me when I was down, now it's my turn," I signaled my courtesan, "I hired her just for you. Anything you need tell her, it's all on me." I smiled gently as I brushed his hair from his face. I stood and let my prostitute take my place, as my master was slowly relieved of his stress. I was heading to the counter when he called out.

"Christine!," I turned around to look at him, "Thank-you." His smile couldn't have been brighter, and my mind couldn't have been clearer. I smiled in return and walked over to the counter. I dumped my coin purse's contents onto the counter top, and pushed it towards the receptionist. She eyed the pile of money and looked at me again.

"My courtesan is with a friend over there. Anything he wants, he gets it. All of this," I pointed to the pile, "should cover everything. Any left over can go on his tab." She nodded and began to count the money, as I headed to the entrance.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

I finally found my way back to the bureau, after hours of walking around aimlessly. I wasn't tired, but in fact wide awake. I quickly ran to my room, and dug around for the book Ezio had given me. I had forgotten about it completely, until Ezio reminded me. That bound group of pages held all that answers that I needed to know. I could finally understand everything that happened or was going to happen. I could only hope that I was ready to accept them.

**Please read and review! And again, any ideas or suggestions for the next chapters will be greatly appreciated.**

**A/N:** Akçe is the currency of the era the story is in.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my little readers! This chapter was easier to write, thank-you to **kalster09** and **yue moon** for giving me some great ideas. I hope to put some of them to use. Anyway on to the story! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassin's Creed or anything having to do with it. I only own my OC's Karoline and Christine.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

My room was dark and empty as I entered, showing me that Desmond had left awhile ago. I walked toward the night stand, opening the drawer to see if it was still there. It wasn't. Turning around, I tried to think of where it could be, but came up empty-minded. After the first night stand was smashed the book should have been moved into the new wooden stand, but it seemed that it wasn't. My hopes dampened as each spot I checked came up empty. When I was about to give up completely, I threw myself onto the floor to rest. I had checked every square inch of my room, and I turned my head to see my hope spike back up. I didn't check under the bed, the most obvious place in the whole room! Rolling onto my stomach, I stuck my head under the bed and started to feel around with my hand. My fingers brushed against something rough and hard, and I made a grab for it. A triumphant smile on my face, I leapt onto my bed and studied the worn book. It was bound in dark brown leather, the title of the book too faded to read, but the author's name was a bit more visible.

_. . r . . i . e . o . . . . _

Though it was slightly more visible, I still couldn't read it all. I opened the book and ran my hand along the aged paper. It was so delicate and fragile, yet sturdy and enduring. The musty smell and intricate writing luring me into it's papery paradise. I flipped to the first page and began to read, whatever answers I was looking for soon to be answered.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

_Entry Number 1_

_March 1193_

_If you are reading this book, then you are in need of my assistance. You or someone close to you has probably been sucked into another time. Do not panic though, all of the mess you're in can be fixed. For now I will remain anonymous, and by the time you read this book, my true name will have faded away. I know you must have millions of questions, and they will all be answered soon. Have patience._

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

I stared at the entry in shock. The mysterious author sounded so familiar but I couldn't know them. The entry was written in 1191, hundreds of years before I was born! I turned the page to the next entry, and continued on reading.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

_Entry Number 2_

_April 1193_

_As a precaution, i suggest you only read to answer one question a night. I do not know what will happen if you know too much at once. So the first question I answer will be, why you? For some reason, out of all the people in the world, all through out time and space. Fate chose you and your friend. Only you possess a wonderful talent, your friend is just an amplifier of sorts. You both were taken because of this talent, no one else possesses it on a high caliber like you two. But you must never use it for bad purposes, or else fate will strike you down. Do not worry, I will guide both of you through out your journey. For now listen to your capturers, they are your greatest ally. _

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

One answer a night! Forget caution, I needed answers now. I started to flip to the next entry when another voice entered my room.

"I would follow the instructions mi bella. We do not know what will happen if you know something you are not supposed to," Ezio said with his playboy smirk. I turned quickly to face him and replied quickly.

"I wasn't going to read anymore. Why would I read anymore? That's ridiculous," I fake laughed. He laughed at my flustered state.

"Mi bella, I came to thank you for your . . . generous gift," he blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. I smiled gently at him and stood from the bed.

"Your welcome Ezio, it looked like you needed a pick-me up. Besides you helped me cool off, Desmond was being an ass anyway," I said nonchalantly. He sauntered forward till he was standing in front of me.

"Do not worry about Desmond, I just hope you are happy with him. Not to interfere with your relationship with him but, I wish to show you my true feelings," and with that he closed the distance between us. His lips were softer than they looked, but just as skilled as she expected. His years of experience showed through the passionate exchange. We broke apart when we both needed air. I stilled for a moment, before back pedaling away quickly.

"Ezio, what will Desmond think if he found out about this? I know you have for feelings for me, but I have Desmond. I can't have both of you, unless you two loved each other as well. But that's impossible, I think Desmond's as straight as an arrow. And until I know all the answers I'm looking for, I'm not going to date either of you," I said in rushed tone. I knew what I said was true, and it had to be done. I nodded to the speechless Ezio, before heading down the hallway to find Desmond. I didn't have to look far because he was in his own room. I knocked on the door frame, letting him know I was there.

"Oh Christine, welcome back. Are you feeling better now that you got some air?" He asked gently as he crossed the room to meet me. He went in to kiss my lips gently, but I turned my face so he couldn't. A look of hurt passed over his face, "Christine? What's wrong?" I gathered the courage to look at him, and gently pushed him away.

"Desmond, this isn't going to work. If dating you will make Ezio and yourself hate each other, then I don't want to be apart of it. I hope you can understand," I said as gently as possible. He backed up on his own, uprising feelings flying across his face. Anger, despair, hurt, and jealousy. "Desmond, I still hope that we can be friends though. I wouldn't want to be the enemy." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"No I understand. I was a complete ass to you and Ezio. I hope we can remain friends as well," Desmond sighed. I smiled and pulled Desmond back in for a hug.

"Thank-you Desmond!" I released him from the embrace. He smiled in return before speaking up again.

"Oh, Altair was looking for you. He looked kind of . . . distraught. I would go find him if I were you," Desmond said. I walked towards the door and nodded in acknowledgement. In the hallway, I started downstairs looking for the arabian while doing so. When I finally found him, he was pacing around in the kitchen. He spotted me as I walked through the doorway, and rushed over to me.

"Woman, I am in need of your assistance! It's a matter of life and death!" he said quickly. All I could do was blink in response.

**I'm so sorry for the late posting! But I hope to have another chapter out tomorrow as well. I hoped to make it up to my lovely little readers! Please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I can't apologize enough to all you guys! I've been either too lazy or bust to write a new chapter. I hope it satisfies all your little minds :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or anything having to do with it. I only own Christine and Karoline.**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

"Life and death? Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" I said after I recovered from the sudden appearance of the arabian assassin. Taking a closer look I noticed he was extremely fidgety and anxious. I'd never seen him so worked up before.

"No I am not overreacting! Karoline has been kidnapped, her life is in danger!" he yelled furiously as he shook my shoulders. Panic shot through my body, what did he mean kidnapped?

"Kidnapped? As in surprise adoption? Or better terms stolen?" I asked. He glared at me before saying coldly.

"We are going on a rescue mission, gather what you need and meet me on the roof of the church." He started to walk away but I caught his arm.

"Which church?" I asked quickly. He thought for a moment before answering.

"The one in the marketplace, I will be waiting with the others near the north tower." With that he stalked off to get his decedents, leaving me to go and gather my things. Wasting no time, I ran off to my room and grabbed my bag from under my bed. I filled it with the items I definitely needed: A set or two of clothes, a blanket, and my sketchbook. In the side pockets I slipped in some smoke bombs and a bottled water. Running downstairs I unrolled a canvas sack and put in a loaf of bread, some cheese, and dried meat. Slipping the sack into my bag as well, I then took inventory of my weapons. I attached a sheath onto my back strap, and slid my sword into place. I followed up with with a sheath on my thigh, hidden by my robes, and slid a dagger snuggly into it's casing. Grabbing my quiver, I slid it over my shoulder, and put my bag on over it. I tucked my bow between my sword sheath and my bag. I stocked up on my throwing knives as well. Lastly but certainly not least, I checked to see my hidden blade was attached securely. Satisfied with my artillery, I ran to the door and out into the sun.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

The church was on the other side of town, and each second wasted could very well be Karoline's last. Picking up speed, I launched myself onto the closest wall and climbed to the roof. I preferred running on the roofs better than the crowded area below, less innocents could be hurt. I ran as fast as I could without tiring myself out, I still had to watch for guards as well. As each moment passed, the knot in my stomach tightened, how did I know if Karoline was okay or not? Swallowing my growing fear I ran on until the church was in sight. Slowing down just a bit, I got ready to jump over to the church wall. As I was about to jump, I heard a very interesting conversation coming from the streets. Shifting in the air, I grabbed a hanging street lamp and swung over to an overhang.

"My leader sends his regards. I have the money, but did you complete your end of the bargain?" one of the men asked. There was a pause before the other man answered.

"Y-yes, I did. Are you sure we will not be caught? I mean, I just stole a woman . . . someone may have noticed." The man sounded nervous, I could hear the fear in his voice, along with uncertainty. The man was obviously new to this kind of business, while the other was a professional, pure evil. I stopped thinking as the first man spoke again.

"Are you doubting my master? I could very well kill you where you stand! We are going through with this deal not matter what! Now tell me of the location of which the woman is hidden, and the time of which to meet so we can be done with this!" The man hissed. I could hear the less experienced man jump at the sudden tone of the veteran.

"I-i am sorry. I will b-be on the ship with with the r-red sails. There may be another ship similar to it, so you may have to look for this symbol," the man stuttered. The rustling of paper sounded below her, as the transition was completed. The professional left first, leaving the scared one behind. Contemplating my options I tried to decide the better choice. On one hand I could follow the more experienced man, pickpocket the paper, and possibly interrogate him to see who this stolen woman was. On the other hand, I could beat all the information out of the weaker man, and make it to the ship before the other man. Choosing the latter, I slid off the overhang and hid behind a barrel. My target looked around for any danger, before he quickly walked down a side street. I darted after him swiftly, not wanting him to leave my sight. Luck was on my side today when I realized it was only he and I in the street. Closing the gap between us, I slammed him into a nearby wall.

"What is the name of the woman you kidnapped?" I said stiffly. The man's eyes grew as he took in the situation he was in.

"I do not know what you are talking about," he tried to say bravely. Letting go with one of my hands, I punched him square in the nose.

"Don't lie to me! You stole a woman less than a few hours ago. I heard your whole conversation with your client, now give me her name!" I said a little bit louder. He tried to clutch his nose, but found it too painful.

"I-it was Karalyn, no Karoline, or something like that! Please don't kill me!" he begged. Shaking my head, I slammed him into the wall again, leaning close to his ear.

"Good boy. Now, tell me what was on that paper," I whispered coldly. I could feel him shivering in fear as I finished my demand.

"T-the symbol looked l-like this!" he quickly pulled out another sheet of paper from his coat pocket. I grabbed it roughly and looked at it's contents. A triangle sat there in the middle of the page, and within the triangle was a cross. Looking closer, I saw that the triangle looked like the _Abstergo_ logo while the cross looked like the Templar marking. Grazing down the rest of the page, I could see the scribbling of numbers near the bottom.

_**8:00**_

Blinking in confusion, I remembered Desmond saying something about my talent. I forgot that I could translate automatically without my knowing. Tucking the paper within my robes, I turned back to the man.

"Anything else I should know," I asked calmly. When he shook his head in reply, I released my hidden blade. Almost as graceful as Altair, my blade plunged into his neck. Without a backwards glance, I climbed back up to my previous spot, and jumped over to the church wall. Scrambling up as fast as possible, I finally made it to the meeting spot. A very angry Altair was there, tapping his foot impatiently. Along side him was two concerned assassins.

"Where have you been? I told you to be quick in getting here!" Altair all but hissed. I opened my mouth before Desmond intervened.

"Altair calm down. We don't even know where she's being kept," Desmond sighed. Ezio then joined in,

"We will get her back. Please do not worry maestro." Getting aggravated, I stomped my foot down.

"Will you shut-up for one minute for me to explain something!" Three sets of eyes immediately locked on to me at my sudden outburst. Groaning I continued, "I was late because I was gathering information on my here. I know where Karoline is, and what time we need to be there." Waiting for a response, I mentally recorded their facial expressions. Desmond's face was pure shock and astonishment, while Ezio looked like a proud father. Altair looked as though at any moment he was going to run over to me and hug me to death. Thankfully, it didn't happen. In a silent form of communication, they all followed me to the harbor. Upon arrival, I signaled for them to stay put, as I climbed a nearby post for a better view. I scanned the area before spotting the ship I was looking for. Sliding back down, I waved for them to follow, and ran silently along the wooden dock. When we all reached the ship, I checked the time using the sun. We had about twenty minutes to get in, grab Karoline, and get back out before the other group arrived. Shaking off my nerves, I told the others to split up and look for Karoline. While Ezio and Desmond went off to look above deck, Altair and I went below. Down below it was dark and damp, it seemed to be the perfect place to hide a prisoner. Running down the hallway I checked each room quietly, with Altair checking the ones I missed. As we reached the final two doors, I looked at him warily. I slid my dagger out as he released his hidden blade. Each of us taking a door, we kicked them down and raided our chosen room. My room was dark, and I couldn't see if anyone was in it. I quietly stepped in and tried to find a light. As I was looking, I whispered quietly.

"Karoline? Karoline are you here?" hearing no reply, I continued my search for a light. My hand wrapped around something hard, and I patted around some more to find some flint and steel. Grabbing the two items I hit them together to make sparks, catching a glimpse of the object I found near the flint. It was a lantern. Opening the lantern I hit the flint and steel together again, lighting the fuse. Once I was sure it wouldn't go out, I pocketed the flint and surveyed the room. It was almost empty, with bare walls and little to no furniture. Turning around getting ready to leave, I noticed something wrong with the floor. Leaning closer I saw the out line of a handle, peeking out from underneath the table. Shoving the table out of the way, I yanked the handle upwards. Peering down I saw covered figures laying in the secret compartment. "Karoline?" I whispered again. One of the figures moved and gave a mumbled response. Wasting no time, I jumped down and untied Karoline's figure. When she was completely untied and un-gagged, she explained her situation.

"I was kidnapped along with these women. These men steal them from their homes to sell them as slaves. We need to hurry, the men who did this are probably close by," she whispered. Nodding in agreement I helped her back up and began to untie the other prisoners. Once they were all out I explained the plan.

"Okay listen carefully. We are going to get you out of here, but you need to follow my instructions exactly. Do I make myself clear?" I asked. They all nodded, and followed me to the next room. The room was showered in blood, with Altair in the center of a pile of dead bodies. He turned when he heard us enter, and looked at the crowd we had gathered. When he saw Karoline, his eyes sparkled in relief and joy, and he quickly crossed the room to embrace her. Leaving the two alone, I guided the women to the upper-deck, where Ezio and Desmond were waiting.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

"Well this is a bigger mission than I thought," Desmond said as he counted how many women there were. I signaled for Ezio to check the women's health, he may be a pervert but he knew women's health better than I did. While they were busy, I strode to the side of the boat to keep look out. No sooner than I had, I saw an odd group of men walking towards the boat. Spinning quickly on my heels, I warned Ezio and Desmond of the on coming troop. Ezio scooped up three of the women, while Desmond picked up two. Both assassins jumping into the water, and swimming to safety. I turned to see how many women were left. One, two three . . . five left. Sprinting to the stairs leading below deck, I shouted for Altair and Karoline. Within seconds the two were on deck with me, trying to find a way to save the women and ourselves. Knowing Altair couldn't swim, I looked frantically around for an idea. Spotting some rope, I tied it to one of my arrows before loading it into my bow. Aiming for another ship, I released and let it sail through the air. The arrow embedded itself into the ship snuggly, and I briskly tied the other end of the rope to our ship's mast. Making sure it was secure, I turned to Altair and Karoline.

"Altair, take the weaker women and carry the across. Karoline you too. Any one of them that can carry themselves across will," I said rushed. Nodding the two each grabbed two of the scrawnier women and shimmied across the rope. The last woman in between Altair and Karoline. I ran and checked to see how close the troop was, and it wasn't looking good. Altair and Karoline had less than a minute to get across! They needed a distraction, and I was the only one left to do so. Grasping for my smoke bombs, I leapt off the boat towards the group of men. My hood hiding my identity, I lobbed the bombs at them, surrounding me in smoke. I threw my knives at the shadowed blurs, incapacitating three of the eight. Taking out my dagger again, I began to dance among them, delivering the killing blows. By the time the smoke cleared, there were still four left. Hoping I had gave them enough time, I ran back onto the ship. Checking to see the rope clear, I slashed it down, making sure the men didn't know where to look. Taking a deep breath, I jumped into the waiting water below, and swam as fast as I could to shore. The men I left behind were shooting at me from above, but I didn't dare stop. Not until I was safe on the other shore did I stop. Catching my breath, I looked to see where our rendezvous point was. Smiling to myself, I only had to climb the church across the street. With tired arms, I finally made it to the top and saw that everyone had made it out safely. Karoline and Altair were currently kissing each other very passionately, causing me to look away quickly. Both Ezio and Desmond had a faint blush dusting their cheeks, which made me tilt my head in confusion. Shaking my head, I walked over to the blushing duo. "So did the women make it home safely?" I asked. Ezio snapped out of his embarrassed state, and noticed I was talking to him.

"Si, bella. They all made it home safe and sound. How about you though, are you injured?" concern laced into his compassionate words. Smiling I hit him gently in the shoulder.

"I'm fine. Thanks for caring," I smiled again before looking at Desmond for a moment. "What happened to you two? One minute you're saving damsels in distress, and then you're blushing like two school girls!" I smirked. Blushing more, Desmond turned away and grumbled to himself.

"Ah, do not worry mi bella. He is as you say being awkward," Ezio replied with a charming grin. Accepting his answer, we all decided to head back. It had been a long day, and we all needed the rest.

**So did you all enjoy? If you have any questions about the chapter, just shoot me a PM and I'll be more than happy to reply. Please read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again my little followers! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, sorry for the delayed posting. Thanks to all the people who reviewed (especially my "#1 fan"), it made my day! :D Any way on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or anything having to do with it. I only own Christine and Karoline.**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

We all made it back to the bureau in one piece. I was extremely tired when we finally arrived, in fact too tired to trek all the way to my room. Altair carried Karoline to her room, while Ezio and Desmond were no where to be found. Shrugging I threw myself onto the mountain of pillows near the fire place. As soon as my head hit one of the pillows, I was out like a light. For the first time in days, i had a dreamless slumber.

When I woke the next morning it was still dark out. Sitting up I went into the kitchen to see if anyone else was up. To my surprise, Karoline was at the table nibbling on some bread.

"Morning Karoline. What are you doing up so early?" I asked. She turned to look at me before smiling.

"Altair was thrashing in his sleep, I thought is was better if I just came down here for awhile," she laughed quietly. I walked over and took a piece of bread as well, before sitting across from her. Looking out the window, I began to voice my thoughts out loud.

"Karoline when and if we go back to our own time, would you rather stay here with Altair instead? I know it's not something you want to think about, but my gut is telling me that it's almost time for us to go," I finished. Turning from the window, I watched her reaction. At first she just sat there, but then you could see the gears turning in her head. After a few more moments she finally spoke again.

"If I stay with Altair, I could change history, there for changing your time. If I go with you, history won't change, but my heart will be broken. Sounds like a lose lose situation to me," she paused for a minute, " but I still need more time to think about it." Nodding my head, I stood and stretched a bit. Mid stretch I stopped abruptly.

"Hey Karoline, are you getting the feeling we're being watched?" I said as I shivered at the feeling. Karoline turned her head sharply towards the window.

"Yeah I am, might be paranoia though," she said slowly. Agreeing I excused myself and headed to my room. It had been almost 24 hours and I wanted to read another entry in the journal. Once outside my door I paused, something wasn't right. Pressing my ear against the door I listened for any sounds. A loud moan, broke the silence and sent my mind into hyperdrive. What the hell was going on in my room?! Taking a deep breath, I slammed open the door. There on my bed, was a blushing Desmond with a very horny Ezio caressing his face and chest. Desmond moaned loudly as Ezio captured his lips in a rough kiss. Gasping I leaned against the door, trying to comprehend what was going on in front of me. Managing to get a hold of myself, I spoke up.

"What are you two doing in my bed?" I asked rather loudly. Desmond's eyes grew to the size of golfballs as he noticed me standing there. Ezio just merely looked at me before continuing his sensual torture of Desmond.

"I think it is rather obvious on what we are doing _Christine_," he said with a lustful exaggeration of my name. Shivering I tried to think of a response.

"Well, yeah I know what you are doing. But why are you doing it in my bed, when I'm supposed to be in it?" I said. Ezio merely smirked as I rethought my last statement. I could feel the blush heating my face. "Wait no, I mean . . ." I paused trying to sort my thoughts. Ezio smirked again and slid of Desmond. He sauntered forward until he was breathing into my ear.

"Are you jealous? There's always room for one more _mia bella donna_," he said in a sultry voice. My breath hitched in my throat as he slid his hand down the side of my robes, before stopping to rest on my hip. He leaned forward slowly, closing the gap between our lips. His lips were soft and warm as pushed gently against mine. The sparks flew behind my eyes, as he pulled me closer to him. A sigh escaped my lips as he ran his fingers through my hair. Breaking apart from him, I noticed I was now on the bed. Desmond was leaning against the head board, with me sitting in between his legs. Ezio was now crawling up to my face again for another kiss, while Desmond kissed my neck.

"W-wait, are you s-sure we should do this? What w-would happen to you guys when I left for my own time?" I stuttered out. Ezio and Desmond both stopped for a moment, before looking at each other for a moment.

"Christine, it is because we may never see you again that we are doing this. We want to do this now because we may never get another chance to show you how much you mean to us," Ezio whispered out. Speechless, I could only stare for a moment before I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. They cared for me, how could I have been so stupid as to ignore their feelings. Quickly, I rubbed the tears out of my eyes before they could spill. With a new vigor, I grabbed Ezio by the collar and crushed his lips on mine. Without missing a beat, both men began there previous ministrations. Moaning softly I tugged on Ezio's robes, trying to pull them off. Ezio laughed softly, as he understood what I was trying to say. He flipped me around roughly and pushed me towards Desmond. Desmond then proceeded in flipping me over so my back was to the bed, and he was straddling my hips. Leaning down he captured my lips in a soft and passionate kiss, before slowly untying the front of my robe. He kissed down my jaw to my left shoulder, and then kissing down my collar bone. Desmond slid my robes down to my hips, and kissed his way down to my navel.

"So beautiful," Desmond whispered into my skin. A tug at Desmond's shoulder announced Ezio's return. Leaning in for one more kiss, Desmond and Ezio then switched positions. Ezio gave a lustful grin to me, as he sucked on my pulse in my neck. Wriggling underneath him, I noticed Ezio was now in nothing but his pants. A blush heated my face as my leg brushed up against his now aroused manhood. A barely audible grunt came from his lips as I brushed against it, which made me smile coyly. Rubbing against it a little harder, I managed a moan to escape his lips. Smirking, I slid my hand down into his pants and gripped his arousal loosely. Giving my wrist a quick flick, a strangled moan made me continue. Using his distraction to my advantage, I flipped us over so I was sitting between his legs. Grabbing the edge of his pants, I pulled them off roughly. I couldn't believe this was happening, my thoughts were so scrambled I didn't know what I'd do next. There in front of me Ezio's manhood stood proudly, with one of my hands still wrapped around it. Continuing my previous action, I watched Ezio's face as it twisted in pure ecstasy and pleasure. Wanting to see how far I could push him, I leaned down and slowly licked the tip of his member. His face scrunched up in a silent scream, while his hips bucked up unexpectedly. Shocked at the reaction, I stopped my ministrations to gaze at the sudden outburst. I only snapped out of my reverie when I felt another body slide in behind me. Turning my head, I noticed Desmond had returned and was now completely naked. My face heating up, I turned back to Ezio, starting to pump his erection once more. A hand on mine stopped me, Desmond slid forward and whispered into my ear. "I'll take it from here. If you want to drive him even more insane, you should ditch the robe." Nodding my head slowly, I let him take over as I slid of the bed. Seeing how I was already half-naked, I quickly pulled my robe the rest of the way off. As I was starting to pull my pants down, a sharp cry caught my attention. Snapping my head to the bed, I saw Ezio's head thrown back in pleasure his moans filling the room. Locating the cause of his pleasure, I gasped at the sight of Desmond's head between Ezio's legs. His head bobbing up and down slowly while he held down Ezio's bucking hips. Shivering at the sight I yanked my pants down the rest of the way before slowly walking back to the bed. I was having second thoughts; I mean I was still a virgin, did I really want to lose it by two men I won't ever see again? Pausing at the edge of the bed, I took a breath to calm myself. No second thoughts, I truly did care for them both, and gods damn it I was going through with it! Desmond was still sucking Ezio into insanity, so I joined in. The bed was large, but barely large enough for three people. Ezio's thrashing form already took up a little less then half the bed length wise, while Desmond's hunched over figure left his own ankles hanging off the bed. A lightbulb going off in my head, walking quietly I positioned myself behind Desmond. I slowly reached one of my hands through his legs until I had a hold of his probably aching manhood. The jerk of his hips told me I had surprised him, but not enough to stop his services to Ezio. Smiling gently, I began to move my hand up and down in rhythm with Desmond's bobbing head. Getting excited I began to speed up my movements, with Desmond matching my pace, making both men moan in pleasure. Before I could continue, Desmond's body was yanked forward, forcing him from my grip. Ezio had finally decided to take charge and was assaulting Desmond's body with his mouth. The battle for dominance between them had begun, leaving me to watch it unfold. Ezio had switched positions with Desmond, and was nipping and licking anywhere he could get his mouth near. Desmond was a whimpering mess from the onslaught, and soon surrendered himself to the experienced Italian assassin. Giving Desmond one last kiss, Ezio turned his head towards me.

"As much as I would love to be the first one to . . . ravish you . . . I feel that I have," he paused looking for the right word, "_deflowered_ enough women. I am going to give young Desmond here the opportunity instead." I held back the laughter I could feel rising in my throat.

"Thanks for that . . . um . . . generous offer, I'm sure Desmond will be . . . uh . . . pleased," I said slowly. Obviously pleased with himself Ezio slid off the bed with a grin, and pushed me gently from behind towards a still dazed Desmond. I crawled up slowly to his sprawled out form, before straddling his hips. This got his attention immediately, for he grabbed my hips and ground himself against my core. Pleasure shot through me, making me see stars behind my eyes. Gasping I fell forward and clung onto Desmond's shoulders. Gathering my thoughts, I heard a soft chuckling from beneath me. Pushing myself up I glared at the young assassin, "What may I ask is so funny?"

"How much you reacted, before I even got started," he breathed out with a smirk. I hit him lightly on the chest before trying to sit up fully. Not having that, Desmond rolled us over, pinning me to the bed. I opened my mouth to protest but his mouth on mine cut me short. Getting ready to bite him, I was stopped once more with him grinding against me even harder than before. Desmond continued his slow pace all the while I was moaning softly and clinging to him as if my life depended on it. Finally stopping the sensual torture Desmond sat back on his heels, allowing me to breath for a few moments. The searing heat of his body was soon between my legs, making me look up at Desmond with slight worry. I knew what was going to happen. I knew it was going to hurt. Lastly I knew it was going to be worth it all in the end. Desmond slowly spread my legs further apart, and moved his member closer to my nether region. "I'm going to take it slow, but it's still going to hurt," he said. Nodding my head, I shut my eyes tight as he began to thrust forward.

"Wait!" I shouted quickly. He immediately stopped and pulled back out.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. Opening my eyes, I looked at him hesitantly.

"Don't you have to . . . um put on some lubricant or something?" I asked softly. Staring blankly at me for a moment, a look of realization finally crossed his face.

"Shit, sorry," he sighed before turning to the Italian who was staring from the far wall. "Ezio we need a lubricant." The Italian looked at Desmond with a confused look.

"Why not just use her own body to get it? That is what I do," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Making an 'oh' sound Desmond turned back to me.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Ezio's P.O.V.**

Desmond brought his head down in between Christine's legs. His hand following suit as he gently rubbed the sensitive nub in front of his nose. Her back arched as he slowly pushed one of his fingers into her. I could feel myself getting harder, put could not bring myself to care at the moment. Desmond now had his mouth on Christine's more sensitive area, and had added another finger to her moistening cavern. Her moaning was going straight to my hardening burden, and from Desmond's squirming, I was guessing he was too. I felt my hand slowly drifting towards my manhood, trying to ease some of the pressure. Desmond increased his pace, Christine was now putty in his very talented hands. Pulling his fingers out, the young assassin alined his hips with hers. I could hear him whispering sweet encouraging words to calm her down. Desmond began to push forward, much more easily now that she was lubricated. He was about halfway in when Christine tensed and whimpered in pain. Desmond stopped his advances immediately and started to caress her face and kiss her lips. While she was distracted, he managed to push in a little bit more before she stopped him again. She pulled him down to say something in his ear. I could hear her from where I was standing.

"Just do it in one thrust," she paused to wince, "to get it over with."

"Are you sure?" Desmond asked gently. Christine nodded, and prepared herself for the pain. Desmond gripped her shoulders and thrust in swiftly. Her scream of pain made my bulge ease for a moment, but immediately hardened back up when Desmond started to pull back out and thrust back in slowly. Christine's cries of pain quickly turned to pleasure as Desmond thrust into her. His pace increased and I could feel the heat in my loins increase. My hand wrapped around my burden, and I matched Desmond's relentless pace. My stomach muscles began to tighten as Desmond sped up his pace even more and began to thrust erratically. He and I were close to the edge, and by the look of Christine's body beginning to convulse in pleasure, she was too. We cried in unison as the white heat of pleasure shook our bodies. As I came back to my senses, I could feel that I was now on the floor and my fluids were all over my abdomen and hand. Blinking to clear my head, I looked at the bed to see Desmond pulling out of a still dazed Christine. Pushing myself up, I grabbed a clean cloth and wiped myself off. Throwing one to Desmond he did the same for Christine and himself. Rolling over, Desmond pulled Christine towards him, making room for me on the bed. Smiling gently I joined them, putting Christine in between us. I pulled the covers over our naked bodies, and kissed Christine gently on the neck. Desmond leaned down and kissed her forehead, making her release a sigh. She had finally snapped out of her stupor, and was smiling tiredly.

"Thank-you," she whispered, before promptly falling asleep. Yawning, I followed suit with Desmond close behind. With hopes of a great morning tomorrow.

**Sorry again for the late posting, Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
